Gatchaman Inmortal
by Haoyoh Asakura
Summary: Sosai Z ha sido eliminado, pero Ken está mueriendo. Su única esperanza se encuentra en la sangre de Drácula. Yaoi, Sexo explicito, palabras altisonantes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos a todos mis queridos Nakamas!

Aquí les presento la continuación del final de la serie Gatchaman Fighter…bueno, que más quisiera yo, ya que no tengo ni los derechos ni nada, que los haga míos, como para decidir su futuro, tan solo tengo los sueños que todo otaku tiene con sus héroes favoritos y que inspiran todas estas historias.

El siguiente fanfic, esta basado a partir del capitulo final, mismo que deja a todos con las dudas de si murieron o se salvaron los miembros del equipo científico ninja, de la última gran amenaza de Sosai Z.

Como muchos deben saber, hay tres temporadas de Gatchaman o Fuerza G, como conocimos esta fantástica serie en México. Las temporadas son… Gatchaman, Gatchaman II y Gatchaman Fighter.

En la primera parte, se presentó el extraterrestre Sosai con la intención de conquistar la tierra, en esa ocasión tiene la ayuda de Berg Katse o Galactor al que promete convertir en el gobernante del planeta, Gatchaman lo detiene, pero en la última misión muere el cóndor Joe, el segundo al mando del equipo.

En la segunda temporada, Sosai regresa por la revancha pero ahora se hace llamar Sosai X y dirige a GhelSadra, Joe vuelve al equipo transformado en un cyborg y junto a sus compañeros, vencen al extraterrestre.

En la última versión, una parte de Sosai sobre vive y continua su pelea, pero ahora se le conoce como Sosai Z, convence a un sujeto llamado conde Egobossler para que dirija sus ejércitos con la promesa de hacerlo supremo gobernante del mundo, pero desde un principio sus propósitos siempre han sido destruir nuestro planeta. La ISO posee un arma muy poderosa que ayuda a acabar con el enemigo, pero a un alto precio, en el capitulo final te dejan pensando si los chicos del equipo ninja, murieron o no. Digamos que no murieron, ahí inicia esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y que la disfruten.

¡Ah! Por cierto, todos los personajes de la serie Gatchaman son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores o empresa productora, algunos nombres de famosos sacados de libros y utilizados en el fanfic, también pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, con respecto a la historia y algunos personajes o personalidades, son asunto mío, pero que quede en claro, que no busco ganar dinero con ellos ni mucho menos, solo quiero entretener y obtener algunos mensajes de apoyo o criticas constructivas.

Esta historia contiene temas sobrenaturales, yaoi (amor entre hombres) sexo explicito, leguaje altisonante y posible violencia, si nada de esto te gusta, mejor deja de leer y busca algo más de tú agrado, no quiero ofender a nadie con mis letras. Gracias.

Ahora si…comencemos.

Gatchaman Inmortal.

Por Haoyoh Asakura.

Capitulo 1.

La guerra por fin había terminado, la batalla contra el extraterrestre Sosai Z, que tanto tiempo había llevado y que tantos sacrificios había cobrado, acabó en manos de los jóvenes héroes del equipo científico ninja, el enorme asteroide antimateria que controlaba la entidad alienígena, como arma para destruir nuestro planeta, fue eliminada por completo, asegurando la vida en nuestro mundo por muchos años más.

Todos los seres humanos, en especial los expertos de la ISO (International Organization of Science) se mantenían al tanto de cada detalle, que ocurriera fuera del orbe, prestando mayor atención al posible regreso de nuestros amigos. Las opiniones al respecto eran muchas y muy variadas, los que conocían todos los detalles de esta última misión, todo lo que sacrificaron cada uno de los guerreros del equipo de Gatchaman para llegar a la victoria, guardaban pocas esperanzas de verlos de nuevo con vida, ¡vaya!, simplemente verlos algún día, el único que a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra y que creía firmemente que los chicos regresarían con vida, era el jefe de ingenieros Kamo.

El hombre de 59 años de edad y abundante mostacho, miraba preocupado el rojizo cielo del atardecer, buscaba sin cesar entre las nubes y la distancia, alguna señal de la poderosa nave Gatchaspartan, seguro de que Gatchaman y su equipo regresarían con ellos. Compartiendo la misma angustia, pero no las mismas esperanzas, un miembro de la organización salió del edificio, para hablar con el maestro mecánico.

Maestro Kamo… ¿Usted cree que hayan sobrevivido?... la misión era muy peligrosa, prácticamente imposible y…bueno…quizás no pudieron volver.- comprendiendo por un gesto que hizo el hombre del mostacho, de que eso no era lo que deseaba escuchar, el tipo de traje y corbata, trató de cambiar el rumbo de su opinión sin mucho éxito.- Bueno, si lograran regresar, no todos lo harían ¿O si? Digo, sabe que no logramos detener el deterioro de sus células y…él quizás esté…-

Están vivos…todos…- respondió Kamo a su compañero de trabajo, de manera cortante.- Tienen que estarlo, lo sé…-

El hombre de traje café claro, guardó silencio en señal de respeto a la inquebrantable fe del técnico, en lo personal el hombre de la ISO, pensaba todo lo contrario. La entidad llamada Sosai Z, había presentado un reto mayor que el de sus antecesores, sus monstruos mecánicos estaban creados de un material mucho más resistente y nada, excepto la técnica llamada Hypershoot, que consistía en una espada cargada con energía delta, capaz de alcanzar los 200.000 kw de potencia, podía cortar el acero del enemigo al primer golpe, una poderosa arma de doble filo, pues poco a poco, el uso de esta defensa iba acabando con el portador. El conocimiento de esto, era lo que impedía que muchos hombres y mujeres de la ISO, guardara esperanzas sobre el bienestar de los muchachos.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, el robusto mecánico y su elegante compañero continuaron esperando en el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de la organización, hasta que un mensajero del equipo de vigilancia, llegó en busca del resto del personal. Al encontrarlos, entusiasmado y sin siquiera anunciarse con el debido respeto a sus superiores, gritó.

¡Tenemos señal! ¡Tenemos señal!-

¡ ¿Queee?- exclamaron ambos hombres.

El trayecto de regreso al centro de mando fue recorrido con gran rapidez por los tres caballeros, cuando Kamo llegó al lugar, observó a todo el personal corriendo y cumpliendo órdenes de sus superiores, uno de los expertos que trabajaba en el radar, había localizado una señal conocida y todos comenzaron a rastrearla en todas las coordenadas, esperando que fuera la nave Gatchaspartan, rogando que el milagro se hiciera realidad, que dentro de ella viajaran nuestros cinco amigos. De pronto, todas las pantallas de las computadoras se iluminaron con la majestuosa figura del ave fénix en llamas, los micrófonos especiales que estaban dirigidos a las afueras del planeta, transmitieron el canto de la mitológica criatura al tiempo que cruzaba el espacio, tomando el camino directo a casa.

La celebración entre los miembros de la organización, técnicos y especialistas, no se hizo esperar, la figura cubierta de fuego, atravesaba el oscuro cielo anunciando a todo aquel que estuviera atento, la llegada de nuestros héroes al planeta tierra, tanto los científicos como los sobrevivientes de las ciudades más cercanas, alzaron sus voces y manos en señal de victoria, festejando el comienzo de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad, claro, nada puede ser eterno, quizás haya una nueva amenaza esperando, pero no había de que preocuparse, el equipo científico ninja estaría siempre con ellos, estos jóvenes héroes se encargarían de protegernos, ese era el pensamiento general en el mundo.

Los aparatos de la ISO informaron que la computadora de la nave Gatchaspartan anunciaba su llegada y pedía tener listo el hangar para su aterrizaje, el permiso fue concedido y con esto, iniciaron los preparativos para recibir a los miembros del equipo Gatchaman, toda un ala de hospital, con equipo y maquinaria fue alistada para su atención médica, especialistas y técnicos, entre ellos el maestro Kamo, vestidos con trajes especiales para radiación y calor, se agruparon tras las puertas del depósito en expectativa de su llegada, solo una señal necesitaban para atravesar las puertas de metal y buscar a la tripulación de la nave, la espera no fue mucha, a los quince minutos de estar listos, el espacio dentro de las instalaciones fue ocupado por la enorme embarcación, como era de esperarse, el metal de esta aún estaba ardiente y poseía una extraña energía, la misma que se encontraba dentro de Sosai Z y que era de conocimiento de los humanos, así que pronto fue eliminada.

Luego de arrojar una especie de líquido químico para acabar con la radiación y bajar la temperatura del vehículo, el maestro Kamo encabezando las tropas de rescate, se adentraron al interior de la cabina, al principio no respondían las luces, por lo que todo el lugar estaba oscuro, el localizarlos en sus asientos no era un problema para el hombre de robusta figura, pues él había diseñado el lugar y lo conocía perfectamente, al llegar al puente de mando, lo que vieron nunca se lo hubieran imaginado en su vida, parecían haber cinco capullos con luz en la cabina en lugar de los clásicos asientos, pero al irse acercando, pudieron entender mejor de que se trataba, alguien había rediseñado el lugar y los tripulantes en vez de ocupar sus respectivos sillones, se encontraban descansando en el interior de cinco capsulas de metal y cristal a modo de ataúdes, seguros y protegidos de las fuertes temperaturas, la presión que el ingreso al planeta exige y de la energía del satélite enemigo.

¡No lo puedo creer!- se escuchaba por la radio que compartían los rescatistas dentro de sus cascos.- ¡Todos están aquí!-

¡Las máquinas indican que están con vida!- revisaba otro técnico una computadora al costado de las capsulas.

¿Quién habrá hacho todo esto…?- se preguntaban, pero eso no era lo importante ahora y así se los hizo saber el jefe Kamo.

¡Vamos! No perdamos mas el tiempo ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!-

¡Si señor!-

El jefe Kamo si sabía quien había hecho los cambios a la nave Gatchaspartan, no había duda que fue el fallecido director de la ISO, el Dr. Nambu. Ahora entendía el porque era tan importante que él le diera a Ken, antes de partir a su última misión, un pequeño emblema por parte del científico, este era un dispositivo, programado para rescatar a los chicos y mantenerlos seguros en su regreso a la tierra, ahora lo comprendía todo…y lo agradecía.

Las capsulas fueron extraídas para dirigirse de inmediato al hospital, el tiempo corría y no debían perder ni un segundo más del que ya habían derrochado, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo científico ninja, fue instalado en una habitación exclusiva para su atención médica, los doctores y demás especialistas trabajaron incansablemente en recuperar la salud de cada uno de nuestros queridos amigos. Pasaron más de tres semanas de incontables tratamientos y rehabilitaciones, las condiciones que predominaban en la dimensión de Sosai Z, fueron más exigentes con la resistencia de los miembros del equipo, afortunadamente los chicos eran jóvenes y fuertes, este percance no los iba a eliminar tan fácilmente, al menos no a cuatro de ellos.

El cóndor Joe, fue el primero en ser dado de alta, su condición actual como cyborg, aseguró su supervivencia en la última misión, claro, no por ello quiere decir que simplemente salió caminando de su capsula de salvación y ya, no, los especialistas de la ISO, se encargaron de resarcir los daños que presentaron sus sistemas, para que pronto volviera a la normalidad, bueno, la que actualmente puede ofrecer su nueva existencia. Al terminar la segunda semana de hospitalización, el segundo al mando del equipo científico ninja, fue dado de alta y ya estando libre, de inmediato se dedicó a buscar al resto de sus compañeros, en especial a Ken, el líder del grupo y su novio.

¿Alguien sabía sobre la relación entre estos dos bellos caballeros? no necesariamente, no era algo que ellos mismos pusieran en primera plana, pero tampoco era un secreto de estado que debían guardar celosamente, todos los que les rodeaban de una manera u otra ya lo venían sospechando, solo tuvieron que unir los cabos, vaya, el aspecto del joven Ken Washio no era precisamente el máximo ejemplo de ser un súper macho, al contrario, su físico estilizado, los grandes ojos azules, cubiertos por unas largas y pobladas pestañas, el cabello hasta los hombros color castaño y sus carnosos labios, lo hicieron el sueño y deseo de muchos, entre ambos sexos, ellos no podían dejar de pensar que el niño era gay, ya no solo por su imagen, si no también por el hecho de saberse la letra completa de la canción "Wishin' and Hopin'", si, la entrada de la película "La boda de mí mejor amigo", un clásico de las comedias románticas (Tomemos en cuenta que estamos en un siglo más avanzado y el material actual ya es un clásico aquí).

Él se defendía con el pretexto de que era lo que más repetían en la radio, con tantas batallas, era un milagro que aún hubiera transmisión y que se les debía apoyar escuchándolos, además que el chico nunca pudo pagar el cable o la señal satelital y por ello solo contaba con un viejo aparato para entretenerse, igual nadie le creyó, y Joe comenzaba a sentirse nervioso cada vez que cantaba y tarareaba eso, ya que parecía insinuarle algo. A pesar de todo lo anterior, no faltaba la ingenua que aún creía poder atraparlo.

¿Y con respecto a Joe? Él si que era la imagen ideal del macho entre los machos, alto, fuerte, rudo y viril, igual te tomaba un vaso de agua como uno de tequila sin sufrir ningún percance con este último, de mirada penetrante y voz imponente, cabello quebrado y castaño hasta la nuca, espalda ancha y brazos musculosos ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así fuera gay también? Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, los hombres más guapos, siempre son gay, y el hecho de que siempre estuviera junto al chico Washio y ambos se comportaran tan…"Amistosos" entre ellos, lo decía todo, y la verdad, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Joe si era o no homosexual, por temor a perder un diente al hacerlo.

Aprovechando su temprana liberación, Joe fue a comprar fuera del hospital, un pequeño ramo de flores, algo discreto para que no crean que es un cursi romántico y una cajita con fresas, de esas que hay en los supermercados con medio kilo de fruta, el siciliano bien sabía que su adorado, amaba las fresas por sobre todas las cosas, que él solo podría acabar con una plantación completa de esta fruta si lo dejaran, seguro que este sería un buen regalo para él, bueno, quizás los médicos no le permitirían a Ken probarlas, por su estado actual, pero eso no le quitaba a Joe la oportunidad de comerlas frente al este y degustarlas, confiaba que esto le molestaría y lo sacaría pronto de la cama…pero…

Al fin Joe dio con la habitación de su muchacho y no fue precisamente lo que esperaba encontrarse, esta era diferente a la suya o incluso a la del resto de sus compañeros. El cuarto era grande y estaba dividido en dos espacios por una pared de cristal, en uno estaba el joven recostado sobre una cama y conectado a diversas máquinas, vestía una bata blanca, sus piernas estaban cubiertas con una sabana del mismo color, su rostro se hallaba oculto por una mascarilla y sus brazos estaban conectados a diversas sustancias, su cabeza mostraba una venda que le rodeaba a la altura de la frente, además, tenía algunos cables unidos con ventosas en el pecho y en las sienes, realmente se veía mal. La otra habitación tenía una pequeña sala y un escritorio con computadora, misma donde se monitoreaba el estado y avance del paciente, ahí Joe se encontró al maestro Kamo y a varios doctores hablando sobre el estado actual de su novio. Desconcertado ante la cantidad de médicos y máquinas, Joe preguntó.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

¡Joe! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no…-

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo está Ken?-

Pues…-

El viejo maestro de técnicos, comenzó a explicar al cóndor, sobre la precaria condición de su amigo, desgraciadamente el cuerpo de Ken ya estaba muy dañado por culpa del Hypershoot, esta poco a poco fue destruyendo las células de todo su cuerpo, minando la salud del joven guerrero, los médicos determinaron que el mal que le aquejaba, era una especie de leucemia demasiado avanzada, estos probaron de todo para erradicarla de su cuerpo, pero fue en vano, mientras siguiera usando la energía delta, nada de lo que hicieran podía ayudarlo, prácticamente el líder del equipo quedó desahuciado, se le advirtió que si usaba una vez más el arma de la ISO, firmaría su sentencia de muerte…y así lo hizo al final de la batalla, ahora, los doctores y demás especialistas luchaban segundo a segundo para salvar la vida del gran Gatchaman, en una guerra ya perdida.

Pero…debe haber una forma…tiene que haber algo más…- insistía Joe desesperado.

Eso hacemos chico, hemos investigado y trabajado en diversas teorías que podrían ayudar, pero hasta ahora nada a resultado.-

¿Y qué es lo que sigue?- casi suplicaba el cóndor.

Pues…- ante la única respuesta de Kamo, los presentes que trajo Joe, terminaron esparcidos en el suelo.

Mientras esto pasaba a la segunda semana de haber sido Joe dado de alta, a la cuarta le siguieron sus demás compañeros, ya no tenían que continuar con más tratamientos ni ejercicios de rehabilitación, ahora solo era descanso y buena alimentación. Hasta ahora ninguno de los muchachos había tenido contacto con el resto del equipo, sabían que Joe había salido antes que ellos y que en ningún momento se digno a visitarlos, pronto tendría que rendirles cuentas sobre ello. Lo primero que hizo Jun al salir de su recamara, a pesar de querer ir a ver a Ken, fue visitar a su pequeño hermano, la chica vestía una pijama rosa y una bata del mismo color con pantuflas blancas, al llegar con Jinpei, este aún estaba en la cama, con el mismo atuendo que ella, pero en azul y miraba con gran interés su laptop.

Jinpei, vamos, debemos buscar a Joe y a Ken… ¿Aún no estás listo?-

Ya estoy vestido nee-chan, solo miraba una vez más el especial de bienvenida que nos dieron… ¡No es justo!-

El especial de bienvenida para el equipo Gatchaman, fue un evento que se realizó a la semana de su llegada del satélite enemigo, como era de esperarse los chicos no pudieron asistir, por lo que una vez más, fueron los robots los que recibieron los honores por ellos. Jinpei no dejaba de envidiar la suerte de su imitador mecánico, pues la fiesta que les dieron fue de proporciones magnificas, varios mandatarios y reyes asistieron para premiarlos con medallas y llaves de sus ciudades, solistas y grupos importantes interpretaron sus mejores temas, incluidos algunos escritos especialmente para el equipo.

¡No es justo! Yo debí estar ahí ¿Por qué no esperaron a que saliéramos del hospital?- reclamaba al ver que uno de esos grupos de cantantes estaba formado por diez niñas de 15 años, las cuales a la primera oportunidad, se lanzaron a abrazar y besar a sus héroes.

Entiende Jinpei, la gente quería vernos de inmediato, el decirles que estábamos heridos les habría bajado el animo, así, con los robots, pudimos mantener viva la esperanza y…-

¡A mi no me importa la esperanza, yo quería que las "Nipón babies" me besuquearan!-

¡Deja de portarte como un niño malcriado y vamos!- reclamó Jun dándole un zape en la cabeza.

¿Ya están listos?- preguntó Ryu vestido igual que el pequeño, de bata azul y pantuflas blancas, desde afuera de la puerta.

Si, vámonos.-

Así los tres amigos se fueron juntos por el largo pasillo, mientras los chicos seguían mirando el especial en la laptop del niño, Jun se encargaba de encontrar la habitación de su compañero, no tardaron mucho en llegar y sorprenderse al igual que el siciliano, por lo complicado de las instalaciones, en el recibidor, estaban Kamo y Joe, el primero en el escritorio y el segundo viendo por el cristal, ambos en un silencio mortal y con aspecto cansado.

¡Joe!-

¡Chicos!...- el joven estaba sorprendido al encontrarse con todos sus compañeros fuera de sus habitaciones, no pudo decirles nada más ni preguntarles sobre sus condiciones, debido a la frustración que estaba viviendo, los muchachos al ver por el vidrio, a su compañero caído, comprendieron y se enfocaron en un tema más importante.

¡Ken!-

¿Cómo se encuentra?- pidió saber Jun, a pesar de ver que el chico al otro lado del muro estaba lejos de ser el mismo joven vigoroso que conocía.

¿Cómo está aniki?- preguntó Jinpei en un susurro.

¿Qué han dicho los doctores?- le siguió Ryu.

Joe no pudo responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, en su lugar, prefirió darles la espalda y seguir contemplando por el enorme cristal de la habitación, al chico que parecía dormir plácidamente en su lecho, Kamo fue quien atendió todas las dudas de los chicos, en un tono nada alentador.

¡Muchachos! Yo…hemos hecho todo lo posible por Ken, lo juro, pero su condición cada vez va decayendo más y más rápido…y…bueno, hemos estado pensando que…-

¿Qué?- preguntó Jun a Kamo, este siguió balbuceando.

Ya hemos revisado todos los proyectos que el director Nambu dejo en su oficina y ninguno se ha adaptado a las necesidades del niño y por ello los médicos sugieren que...-

¡¿Qué?- como el hombre del mostacho no acababa de hablar, Joe dijo…

Quieren desconectarlo.-

¡ ¿Queeeee?-

El llanto, los reclamos y negaciones por parte del resto del equipo no se hicieron esperar, cada uno preguntaba o proponía diversas alternativas, Joe por su parte no se unía a sus amigos, ya que toda su energía y concentración estaban enfocadas en contener su furia, pues no era el momento ni el lugar para un cyborg fuera de control.

Pero debe haber algo más, algo que hayan pasado por alto.- continuaba Jun alegando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Como les dije, ya estudiamos los documentos que estaban en la oficina del Dr. Nambu.- mostró Kamo a los muchachos varias carpetas, 13 en total, las cuales presentaban diversas ideas para atacar la leucemia de Ken.- Hasta ahora solo pocas han sido utilizadas sin éxito alguno, las demás desgraciadamente, han tenido que ser eliminadas por ser poco funcionales, inútiles o absurdas.-

¿A qué se refiere con poco funcionales y absurdas?- cuestionó Jinpei limpiándose la cara.

A que la gran mayoría de los proyectos, son demasiado invasivos para el cuerpo de Ken, este no esta en condiciones de resistirlas o en el peor de los casos…ya no funcionan en él.-

La noticia dejó helados a nuestros amigos, quienes buscaban en el segundo al mando una palabra que desmintiera al hombre del mostacho, pero un puñetazo a la pared, fue la respuesta que afirmaba lo que dijo Kamo. El lugar quedó en silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos y negaciones de los muchachos, ya sea frente al vidrio o desde los sillones, los chicos podían ver que su compañero se veía extremadamente demacrado, su piel lucía seca, al igual que su cabello, había perdido mucho peso y varias manchitas rojizas se podían apreciar en sus manos y brazos, del joven de 23 años que es en realidad, ahora tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 60, solo que delgado y pequeño de estatura.

Al ir observando mejor la habitación, pudieron percatarse de todas las máquinas alrededor de la cama, todas para mantener diversas funciones del cuerpo funcionando, todo aquel que entraba a atenderlo, debía ser descontaminado y usar un traje especial, pues el niño no tenía defensas y podría enfermar fácilmente. Los médicos envestidos con estos trajes, tomaban lecturas y las anotaban a una tabla electrónica dentro del cuarto, misma que transmitía al momento a la computadora fuera de la habitación, donde Kamo revisaba los datos, con un semblante nada alentador.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- exigía saber Jinpei entre sollozos.- No quiero que aniki muera, no quiero…debe haber algo más…-

¡Cierto!- agregó Ryu limpiándose la cara con el brazo.- Si el Dr. Nambu tenía en su oficina esa información, debe haber algo más en ellas, quizás las que ven como inútiles en realidad sirvan y…-

No es tan fácil, chicos.- le interrumpió Kamo.

¿Por qué no?- preguntó esta vez Jun.

La mayoría de estos estudios, hablan de células madre a un nivel mas avanzado, tratadas con energía alfa.-

¿Y?- cuestionó Jinpei.

Que ya lo probamos al principio del tratamiento, ya dejó de funcionar en Ken.- esta noticia comenzaba a desanimar a los muchachos, cuando Ryu continuó preguntando.

Y ¿Qué hay de las demás?- ante la insistencia del grupo, Kamo contestó.

Otros documentos.- dijo mostrando los archivos.- Tratan sobre trasplantes de medula ósea, nanotecnología y radiación, como podrán recordar, la radiación también dejo de funcionar, el trasplante habría sido inútil debido al uso continuo del Hypershoot, lo mismo la nanotecnología en su interior, esto lo habría destruido de inmediato, debido a las innumerables batallas, ahora su cuerpo no tolera ninguna de estas alternativas.- a pesar de la explicación, los muchachos continuaron preguntando.

Pero ¿Qué más hay?-

Otras carpetas hablan sobre diversos tratamientos y medicamentos contra el cáncer.- dijo mostrando los sobres.- Todas fueron utilizadas desde un principio ¿Recuerdan? antes eran dosis más fuertes, ahora…ya son inservibles porque...-

¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIRLO!- gritó Joe molesto.- ¡ÉL NO ESTA DESAHUCIADO NI MUERTO! ¡NO SE ATRAVA A SIQUIERA INSINUARLO!- el silencio se volvió a hacer en la pequeña sala, ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada a su compañero ni trató de reclamarle su comportamiento, ya que estaban de acuerdo con él. Ignorando el último comentario, siguieron tratando el tema.

¿Y Este?- preguntó el niño.- Aquí dice "Bomba médica".-

Es un dispensador de medicamento, insertado ya sea en el cerebro o en el pecho del paciente, en aquel tiempo no pudimos utilizarlo debido a las constantes misiones en las que estaban, ya que al recibir la medicina esta podía dejarlo vulnerable ante el enemigo.- los chicos comprendieron a que se refería, pues en muchas ocasiones fueron testigos de los mareos, vómitos, el cansancio y las nauseas que sufría Ken, por el tratamiento. Joe estaba furioso por esto último, pues todos prefirieron el trabajo a la salud de su chico, incluso el mismo Ken lo hizo.

¿Y qué más queda?- cuestionó Ryu algo cansado de tanto rechazo.

Pues, las últimas opciones están catalogadas como imposibles.- señaló los últimos 2 documentos.

¿En qué consisten?- insistió en saber Jun.

El onceavo trata sobre la tecnología cyborg.- ninguno de los presentes preguntó nada sobre esto, ya que antes lo habían hablado y descartado por completo.- El doceavo habla sobre la clonación de cuerpo entero y el trasplante de recuerdos.- los chicos se sorprendieron al oír esto y preguntaron con curiosidad.

Maestro Kamo… ¿Es eso posible?- dando otro suspiro lleno de pesar, el hombre del mostacho dijo…

Hasta ahora solo hemos.- hablando a nivel humanidad.- Logrado clonar órganos humanos para cubrir la demanda entre los pacientes, pero la creación de un cuerpo completo y un trasplante de mente, es prácticamente imposible.-

Pero…- insistió Jun.- Si trabajáramos en ello, si la ISO aportara más fondos y expertos…quizás…-

Ya lo habíamos contemplado mi niña, pero…no hay células sanas en el cuerpo de Ken para crear uno nuevo, y…con respecto a su mente…yo…- cortando de tajo la opinión de Kamo, Joe tomó la palabra.

Esos no son todos los archivos…- dijo sacando la cuenta.- Al principio nos mostraste trece carpetas y solo nos has hablado de doce.- al oír eso, los chicos le observaron atentos.

Vaya, creí haberla dejado en el cajón, esta última es la que hemos denominado como "Absurda", pues pretende llevar a la realidad las leyendas folclóricas de algunos países.- la explicación de Kamo no fue suficiente, por lo que estos pidieron más información.

¿Leyendas de algunos países? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?- el equipo completo, esperó a que Kamo respondiera a Ryu.

A que, quienes escribieron este informe…- dijo el hombre mostrando el treceavo archivo.- Pretenden encontrar la parte real de cada leyenda e historia fantástica y utilizarla para bien de la humanidad.-

¿Y a cual de todas exactamente, pretenden hacer realidad?- preguntó Jun.

Quieren estudiar la leyenda del conde Drácula.-

Fin del capitulo 1.

Nota de autor:

Las manchas rojizas que presenta Ken en la piel, se llaman petequias; Son pequeños derrames vasculares cutáneos del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler. Inicialmente son de color rojo, violáceo o negruzco y cambian después hacia el verde, el amarillo y el marrón a consecuencia de los sucesivos cambios químicos de la sangre, cuando las manchas son más grandes se les conocen como _equimosis_. Estos son solo algunos de los síntomas que presenta la leucemia.

Las células madre tratadas con energía alfa, francamente no sé si esto sea posible, no sé nada de radiación ni de medicina, así que si tú si tienes conocimiento de esto y lo escrito te parece una burrada, discúlpame, traté de investigar, pero no siempre se puede escribir todo de acuerdo a la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

¡ ¿El conde Drácula?-

¿Ven ahora a qué nos referimos con "Absurdo"?- Kamo pensó que el origen del proyecto bastaría para desanimar a los muchachos, pero pasó todo lo contrario, estos preguntaron más al respecto.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que significa eso de sacar lo real de la leyenda de Drácula? no lo comprendo.- comentaba intrigado el joven piloto del dios fénix.- ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Hay algo de real en todo ese cuento?- como fanático de las historias de terror, Jinpei no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con Ryu, al dar el titulo de "Cuento" a la novela de Drácula, era francamente un insulto, pero no dijo nada por el momento, la prioridad era otra y Kamo continuaba explicando la situación.

Hasta donde yo lo veo, nada, pero según los sujetos que escribieron esto.- arrojó el documento sobre la mesa, donde se encontraban las demás carpetas.- Aseguran que todas las leyendas y cuentos fantásticos poseen o están basados en hechos reales, las cuales pueden aportar claves para ayudar a curar los actuales males.-

Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Drácula en todo esto?- exigió saber Joe.- ¿No se supone que estas carpetas tratan sobre métodos para curar la leucemia de Ken? ¿Qué hacía Nambu con el cuento de Drácula?- Kamo trató, según él, de explicar lo inexplicable.

Yo también me lo he preguntado…se supone que el Dr. Diderot y el Dr. D'alembert autores de este expediente, afirman haber encontrado evidencia de la existencia de Drácula, como un ser real y extraordinario al mismo tiempo, juran tener su material genético, para poder estudiarlo y aprovechar sus "Sorprendentes habilidades " con el fin de curar los diversos males de los seres humanos.-

¿Sus habilidades? ¿Cuáles habilidades?- preguntaba Jun ignorante del tema, Jinpei entró a su rescate.

Nee-chan, se refiere a la habilidad de regenerarse.- respondía demasiado entusiasmado.- El vampiro, es el único ser sobrenatural que puede regenerarse, puedes cortarle la cabeza o un brazo, pero si los dejas cerca, solo con colocarlas en su lugar, vuelven a la normalidad.- demasiado fantasioso, pensaban todos.

Joe, Jun y Ryu se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos e interesados por lo que escucharon del pequeño, se preguntaban sin palabras si eso pudiera ser confirmado, si en realidad estos médicos tenían tales elementos o al menos algo parecido, de ser así, sería perfecto, tendrían en sus manos, la posibilidad de recuperar la salud de Ken, gracias a un ser o sustancia llamada Drácula, contrario a los chicos, Kamo no albergaba tantas esperanzas y de una u otra manera trataba de desengañarlos.

Pues precisamente, ese es el punto en el estudio aquí expuesto.- volvió a señalar los documentos.- Por ello se comunicaron con el director Nambu. Estos supuestos doctores, le juraron y perjuraron que poseían, no cualquier materia biológica, no, ellos dicen haber encontrado, nada más y nada menos que el ADN de un vampiro real o sea, del conde Drácula, y que necesitaban apoyo financiero para estudiarlo correctamente, de esta manera, el hombre podría aprovechar sus dones para regenerar y sanar toda clase de heridas y enfermedades mortales.-

Y ¿El Dr. Nambu les ayudó económicamente?- preguntó Joe interesado.

Eso tengo entendido.-

¿Hace cuanto?- le siguió Ryu.

Hace ya más de un año.-

¡Es fantástico!- afirmaba entusiasmado Jinpei.- Eso significa que todo es real y para estos momentos, ya deben tener algo hecho ¡ Aniki podrá curarse completamente gracias a la sangre de un vampiro! ¡Existen los vampiros, nee-chan! ¿No te parece increíble?-

¡Jinpei! Guarda silencio, sabes que no me gustan esos temas, me dan miedo.-

¡¿Increíble? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso, niño?- interrumpió la charla Kamo.- Drácula es un personaje ficticio, nada de esto es real.- continuaba señalando con los dedos el archivo.- Para regenerar contamos con los estudios de las células madre tratadas con energía alfa, hasta ahora es lo más fuerte con lo que contamos para el tratamiento de diversos males, pero eso ya no funciona en un paciente con el daño celular como el que tiene Ken ¿Qué otro material genético puede existir en la tierra más poderoso que las células madres alfa?... lo siento, pero no lo hay, no…yo no puedo creerlo.-

Pero estaba en la oficina del doctor Nambu…- siguió Jun aferrada a esta idea.

Incluso el mismo Dr. Nambu pagó para ayudarlos.- le siguió Ryu.

¿Por qué lo haría si no confiara en este proyecto?- finalizó Joe, sin que Kamo cambiara de parecer.

¡Vamos chicos! El que estuviera en su oficina, no lo hace completamente real, no quiere decir que en verdad funcione, no sé porque el director prestó atención y dinero a algo tan descabellado ¿Me preguntan, si esto puede ser un remedio para Ken? no lo creo.- los chicos si entendían el porque Nambu prestó atención al proyecto, una vez un anciano llegó con el finado doctor hablando de enormes enjambres de saltamontes, que podrían causar serios problemas al hombre, pero el científico lo ignoró y Galactor sacó provecho de esto, causando grandes desastres, claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que solo estuviera desesperado por una cura para Ken.

Los miembros del equipo científico ninja, seguían meditando en silencio lo que habían discutido con Kamo, estaban divididos entre la realidad y la fantasía que imponía el contenido del archivo número 13, a pesar de saber que sonaba irreal o incluso estúpido, no querían dejar de creer que aún tenían una oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo, además… ¿No eran ellos acaso, los que se enfrentaron y vencieron a un ser extraterrestre, hace apenas unos días? Entonces ¿Cómo podrían tomarse este tema tan a la ligera? ¿Cómo podrían dudar sobre la existencia de vampiros, si ellos ya eliminaron a un ser de otro planeta? ¿Qué más podrían perder? Con estos pensamientos sonando fuerte en la cabeza, Joe tomó la carpeta de Drácula y dijo mientras la revisaba…

Algo debió ver de real el Dr. Nambu, en este estudio, para apoyarlos y colocarla entre las demás opciones de tratamiento.-

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Joe-aniki. Si así lo creía el jefe, entonces debemos intentarlo.- daba su apoyo Jinpei muy animado, a lo que Kamo quiso volver a desalentar, pero Joe, que encontró algo dentro de la carpeta, volvió a tomar la palabra.

Oiga, y este disco ¿Qué contiene?-

¿Disco? ¡Ah, eso!- expresó sin interés el mecánico.

Sí…-

Para serles sinceros, ninguno de nosotros le prestó atención al disco, solo nos bastó con ver el informe escrito para darnos una idea de lo que trataba el proyecto.- Jinpei no esperó a que le dieran permiso y de inmediato tomó el CD de las manos de Joe, para proyectarlo en su laptop, en poco tiempo, todos sus compañeros tomaron asiento a su alrededor para apreciar mejor su contenido.

La proyección del disco iniciaba con la pantalla en blanco, sin sonido ni nadie presente en escena, solo el logo del instituto, una H mayúscula en rojo, dentro de un círculo del mismo color, con el siguiente mensaje escrito en letras escarlata debajo de este:

"Equipo de investigación médica para la atención de alteraciones físicas y virales, HELSING".

Luego aparecieron ante cámara, dos hombres de apariencia madura, con unos 45 o 50 años de edad y de origen Europeo, detrás de ellos había una enorme pantalla de computadora, con el logo y mismo mensaje del inicio, el hombre de pie a mano derecha tenía el cabello negro y un pequeño bigote, el de la izquierda, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos castaños, vestidos con sus pulcras batas blancas y con la vista fija a la cámara, animados saludaron al espectador.

Saludos Dr. Nambu, mi nombre es Jonathan Diderot y este es mi colega William D'alembert.- decía el hombre de la derecha, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

Es un placer saludarlo doctor.- respondió el de la izquierda en la misma postura.

Bien, antes que nada, le pido mil disculpas por esta tan informal manera de conocernos, pero, debido a la naturaleza de nuestras investigaciones, muchas otras organizaciones nos han sacado de sus oficinas por la fuerza, nos han llamo farsantes y han difundido un sinfín de rumores perjudiciales de nuestra persona y esfuerzo, por lo que, en esta ocasión decidimos abstenernos de visitarle y mejor enviamos este video con gráficas de nuestro trabajo, rogando por unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo, por favor, solo le pedimos que mantenga la mente abierta a todo lo que aquí le presentaremos.-

Por favor.- continuaba el Dr. D'alembert la petición.- No apague el monitor, vea el video hasta el final y no nos juzgue tan pronto.- casi imploraba.- No se deje llevar por las palabras de extraños, ni por el hecho de conocernos por medio de un disco, por favor comprenda, era la única manera en la que podíamos llegar hasta usted sin ser arrastrados a la calle, quizás no fue lo correcto, posiblemente nos veamos como unos farsantes, pero lo que descubrimos es tan importante para la ciencia médica que necesitábamos mostrárselo de alguna manera.- terminaba diciendo confiado.

Como explica nuestro informe adjunto al CD.- volvió a tomar la palabra Diderot.- Nuestras investigaciones consisten en sacar a la luz, todo aquello, que nos ha maravillado de la literatura y las leyendas locales e internacionales ¿Es posible crear ciencia a partir de un libro? Le aseguro que lo es.-

Muchos de los actuales adelantos, tanto médicos como tecnológicos, nacieron primero en las manos de grandes escritores como Julio Verne y Mary Shelley por mencionar algunos, del primero obtuvimos la inspiración para las naves sumergibles gracias a su novela "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" y el helicóptero por su historia llamada "Robur el conquistador".-

La segunda era una escritora de "Terror" que narraba la obsesión de un científico con la vida y la muerte, creando un cuerpo de diversos cadáveres y trayéndolo a la vida, ahora contamos con los trasplantes de órganos de seres vivos o muertos y también hemos progresado en el campo de la clonación y la cibernética.-

¿A dónde queremos llegar con todo esto? Seguro se preguntará.- continuaba D'alembert.- Pues bien, creemos que ahora es el turno de Bram Stoker, para aportar algo al mundo de la ciencia, la parte real y funcional de su más grande personaje…el vampiro.-

Tanto Kamo como los muchachos se miraban intrigados y escépticos al mismo tiempo, hasta ahora los médicos habían logrado captar su atención, todo se veía interesante hasta que tocaron el tema del vampiro, el viejo mecánico quería dejar ya de lado el video, pero la gran pregunta ¿Lograron estos hombres un medicamento para ayudar a Ken? Obligaba a los muchachos a seguir mirando, pronto conseguirían su respuesta.

Sí señor, lo sé, todo esto suena absurdo, como de entrada que Bram Stoker no creó al vampiro, lo sabemos, pero el escritor erigió su libro gracias a las diversas leyendas a nivel mundial, además, no buscamos crear una criatura que se alimente de los vivos ni nada parecido, no, lo que nosotros buscamos con esta investigación, es recrear y sacar provecho de una de las habilidades más importantes que presenta esta criatura y en la que todas las regiones y leyendas concuerdan que posee…la regeneración celular.-

Si un vampiro es herido o mutilado, su propio cuerpo es capaz de regenerarse por si solo ¡Eso es lo que buscamos hacer! ¡Regenerar las células sanas! Aliviar las heridas, curar los peores padecimientos que existen y que vendrán a futuro.- en este punto, la total atención del equipo estaba puesta nuevamente en los dos científicos.

Seguro se preguntará ¿Por qué no basarse en los réptiles? Algunos también regeneran sus partes perdidas ¿Verdad? la respuesta es…por que este campo ya está muy estudiado y por cierto, no han logrado muchos avances, de hacerlo, solo los miembros perdidos y algunas heridas podrían ser atendidas, pero no las enfermedades.- explicaba Diderot.

Debemos sonar como unos soñadores o estúpidos al decir que la idea de los réptiles es irreal en comparación con el del vampiro, pero para que comprenda mejor el porque nos aferramos a este proyecto, le contaremos todo desde el principio, es cuestión de un minuto, por favor escuche.-

Iniciamos nuestro viaje al igual que Jonathan Harker, visitando al personaje principal de la historia, al inspirador de tan memorable celebridad, al mismísimo Vlad Tepes.-

A causa de las constantes batallas contra nuestros enemigos alienígenas, muchas piezas históricas fueron sacadas de museos y puestas a salvo en los pequeños pueblos a las afuera de las ciudades.-

Para conocer el pasado de Vlad Tepes, nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Moldavia, en él, pudimos conocer varias piezas originales del conde, como ropa, joyas y lo mejor de todo…la armadura del ejército Turco, con la que fue asesinado a manos de sus propios hombres.-

¡Este fue un gran descubrimiento!- exclamaba animado D'alembert.- Era la única pieza de las que rescataron del legendario héroe, con la posibilidad de poseer ADN, luego de los permisos y análisis correspondientes, obtuvimos una muestra completa de su genética.-

Claro, eso no significaba que realmente tuviéramos ADN vampírico, pero estábamos comenzando a desentrañar los rumores alrededor de este personaje, podíamos confirmar si las leyendas locales eran verdaderas o solo cuentos fantásticos…la realidad fue sorprendente…-

Desmenuzamos cada célula, cada gen de la muestra, identificándolas y comparándolas con las de cualquier otro ser vivo, hasta que solo quedó… esto… -

A continuación, comenzaron a transmitirse en la enorme pantalla detrás de ellos, varias imágenes microscópicas del genoma humano, la cámara que enfocaba a ambos científicos, pronto se concentro en un plano completo sobre la computadora , para que el espectador, pudiera prestar toda su atención a la muestra, poco a poco el genoma se fue desmenuzando en todos los cromosomas, núcleos y demás células que lo forman, hasta dejar un extraño espécimen, aquel que hace la diferencia entre un ser y otro de la misma especie, un gen muy diferente a todo lo que los científicos conocen actualmente. Estas imágenes fueron tan desconcertantes que ninguno de nuestros amigos pudo reconocerla.

¿Qué diablos es eso?- comenzó Ryu.

Parece…un virus o una célula deforme ¿No nee-chan?-

Eso parece, podría tratarse de algún gen mutante.- agregó Jun estudiando lo más posible la imagen.- Es totalmente nuevo para mí, jamás en todo lo que he leído, he visto algo como eso.-

¿Y qué significa?- preguntó Joe confundido.- ¿Realmente es el gen de un vampiro?- quienes respondieron a esta pregunta, fueron los mismos médicos.

¡No nos queda ninguna duda de que sea el gen de un vampiro! Esta muestra no pudo ser comparada con nada de lo que existe en nuestro planeta, por que simplemente no la hay ¡No hay nada igual a esto!-

No creemos que sea de origen extraterrestre, aunque claro, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna muestra alienígena para poder compararla, pero usted podría decírnoslo con solo verla e informarnos, pero fuera de su origen, los pequeños experimentos que hemos hecho con este espécimen, nos han brindado muchas esperanzas, para el campo que estudiamos.-

Como puede ver en las siguientes imágenes.- estas aparecieron de inmediato.- La muestra por si sola es inofensiva, pero en contacto con un ser vivo, o sea, otras células, comienza a adherirse a ellas, a modificarlas conforme a su propia información para así reproducirse, estas a su vez, se unen a otras, para continuar transformándolas a imagen y semejanza de la primera muestra.-

Si logramos que este ejemplar se adhiera a células sanas, y estas a su vez, transformen con su programación a células enfermas, conseguiremos obtener la salud de cualquier paciente, sin importar el padecimiento que este sufra ¡¿No es acaso increíble?-

Estamos seguros de que este gen mutante, tiene la propiedad para adaptarse a diferentes escenarios y así cumplir con diversas labores, tareas en las cuales, las células madre alfa serían completamente inútiles.- estás palabras llegaron directamente al cerebro de Joe.

Solo requerimos de su ayuda para continuar con el estudio de este "Virus" necesitamos saber hasta donde podemos llevarlo y el bien que traerá a la humanidad, de contar con su apoyo, tenga por seguro que no le negaremos ningún detalle ni servicio que tenga que ver con el mismo.-

Esperamos su respuesta y agradecemos el tiempo prestado a este video, muchas, muchas gracias y por favor, no nos tome de a locos…adiós.- el video finalizó de la misma manera que empezó, con la pantalla en blanco y el logo, al tiempo que también dejaba miles de preguntas en sus espectadores.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?- exigía saber Jinpei.- ¿Consiguieron crear un vampiro?-

¡Jinpei!- le corrigió su hermana.

¡Pero nee-chan! Eso era lo que estaban buscando ¿No?-

No, esa solo fue la inspiración de su estudio ¿Verdad?- respondió Ryu, a pesar de sus dudas, Kamo continuó.

No sabemos exactamente lo que pasó después de esto, el video fue enviado hace más de un año y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos, quizás solo hayan sido unos oportunistas, que fabricaron la muestra por medio de la computadora.-

No, no lo creo.- contradijo Jun al maestro técnico.- El profesor Nambu no habría caído en un fraude tan simple, seguro que analizó este archivo hasta quedar satisfecho y así aportar su apoyo.-

El Dr. Nambu la dejó como opción para el tratamiento de aniki…- meditaba el pequeño del grupo.- Quizás estuvo a punto de llamarles, pero…ya saben, no tuvo tiempo.- refiriéndose a su abrupta muerte.

Entonces…debemos llamar a esos hombres y continuar con el trabajo que Nambu dejó incompleto.- decidió Joe por el grupo, el cual estuvo de acuerdo con él de inmediato, claro, todos menos Kamo.

¡ ¿Quueeee?-

¿No le parece una buena idea?- preguntaba Ryu extrañado de su reacción.

¿O acaso tiene algo mejor que ofrecer?- todos observaron al hombre del mostacho, el cual apenas balbuceaba frases incoherentes como respuesta. Extrañamente, Jun se unió al técnico en su objeción.

Pero Joe…no sabemos si lo que acabamos de ver sea real o no, y de serlo ¿Hasta donde habrán podido llegar en tan poco tiempo? No podemos confiar plenamente en…-

¡ ¿Y QUÉ MÁS PODEMOS HACER JUN?- gritó exasperado el cóndor, haciéndola retroceder.- ¡ ¿Qué mas puede ofrecer la ISO para salvar la vida de Ken?- dijo apuntando al gran ventanal donde se podía ver a su compañero.- ¡Hasta ahora solo lo han mantenido con vida artificialmente! ¡Lo único que nos aseguran es que va a morir! ¡No podemos permitir eso!-

Kamo y Jun guardaron silencio ante la exaltación del Siciliano, el resto del equipo, aunque también estaban asombrados, compartían la misma opinión y se aferraban a esta última oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas, al verlos tan decididos el cisne bajo la mirada y Kamo trató sin mucho éxito, de hacerse entender mejor.

Chicos, sé…yo sé que esto es muy difícil, pero, no creo que debamos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, digo, esto podría tratarse de oro falso y no…-

Me comunicaré ahora mismo con ellos.- aseguró Jun interrumpiendo al maestro técnico, dejando claro que se cambiaba de bando.

De acuerdo.- aceptó el segundo al mando olvidando lo anterior, Kamo seguía llamando su atención.

¡Chicos esperen! No podemos asegurar que estas personas aún estén trabajando, ni siquiera si eran verdaderos científicos, es posible que el director Nambu los haya investigado en su momento, pero ahora…-

Averiguaré todo sobre sus credenciales.- solucionó rápidamente Jinpei.

Bien.- aceptó Joe, luego se dirigió a Ryu, quien esperaba ansioso algo en que poder ayudar.

Ryu, asegúrate de mantener lista una nave con todo lo necesario para transportar el equipo de soporte de Ken.-

¡Roger!- confirmó el piloto del equipo para luego salir directo al hangar. Kamo seguía tratándose de hacerse entender, pero igual, fue ignorado y retirado del escritorio para utilizar las computadoras.

¡Muchachos por favor! Esto podría ser peligroso ¿Ya lo pensaron?- ahora sí tenía toda la atención del equipo.- Ken no puede viajar en su estado, su cuerpo es muy frágil ahora y no puede ser expuesto al medio ambiente dado que no tiene defensas que lo protejan de alguna infección, no puede salir de aquí tan fácilmente.- el viejo mecánico tenía un punto fuerte a su favor, pero igual el equipo de Gatchaman, acostumbrado a resolver todo tipo de problemas, no se dejó amedrentar por ellos.

Ya tengo pensado eso Kamo, así que no te preocupes.-

¿Kamo…? muchacho irrespetuoso, yo…-

Joe-aniki, ya tengo toda la información sobre los médicos.-

¡Perfecto!- tanto el hombre del mostacho como Joe, prestaron atención a lo que el pequeño encontró en su laptop.

Aquí tienes…Los doctores Diderot y D'alembert, formaron parte de un grupo especial médico que trabajaba para la ONU, buscaban curas y vacunas a enfermedades actuales, también trabajaron en el campo del trasplante vivo y cibernético, a los seis años de estar con ellos, se retiraron a Rumania para formar su propia división llamada "Helsing" pues sus "Revolucionarias" ideas hicieron que el resto de sus compañeros pensaran que habían perdido el camino, pero fuera de eso, no son ningunos farsantes, sus credenciales y diplomas son muchos y auténticos.- esta información eliminaba varias dudas y daba confianza al grupo.

¡Perfecto! Ahora solo necesitamos comunicarnos con ellos y sacar una cita.- agregaba Joe animado ante la posible solución a sus preocupaciones.

Ya estoy en ello.- interrumpió el cisne.- Ahora mismo me estoy comunicando al instituto Helsing.- todos se acercaron esperanzados a donde la chica se encontraba, incluso Kamo estaba contagiado con el entusiasmo de los muchachos.- ¡Los tengo!- anunció contenta Jun al tiempo que activaba el alta voz. Kamo tomó la palabra sorprendiéndolos.

¿Sí, bueno?- sonaba del otro lado de la bocina.

Sí, buenas noches, habla R. Kamo, jefe de ingenieros y mano derecha del ex director de la ISO, el doctor Kozaburo Nambu, quisiera hablar con el Dr. Diderot o el Dr. D'alembert, sobre el proyecto de regeneración celular que presentaron al director hace un año, nos interesa saber más al respecto.- esta llamada había ocasionado un gran alboroto al otro lado del auricular, ocasionando que los muchachos prestaran atención a cada detalle, luego de unos segundos, un hombre contestó.

Sí, buenas noches, habla con el doctor Jonathan Diderot, lamento tener que informarle que ya no estamos trabajando en ese proyecto.-

¡¿Qué? Pero…-

Corta todo lazo con ellos.- alcanzó a escuchar Joe al fondo.

Sí, lo siento…- continuó Diderot.- Lamentamos todas las molestias que ocasionamos, pero ya no estamos en ese negocio…adiós.- cortó tajantemente el médico, dejando helados a nuestros amigos, bueno, menos a uno. Mientras Jun, Jinpei y Kamo comenzaban a digerir lo ocurrido, Joe explotó furioso.

¡NOS HAN MENTIDO!-

¡ ¿Qué?- le interrogó Kamo.

¡Ya te lo dije, quieren engañarnos!-

Joe ¿De qué estás hablando?- pidió explicaciones Jun.

Pude escuchar muy claramente como William D'alembert le susurraba al oído a Diderot ¡Le decía que se deshiciera de nosotros!- ninguno puso en duda esto, pues conocían muy bien sus habilidades cyborg, por lo que comenzaron a interrogarlo.

Pero ¿Por qué harían eso? Digo ¿Por qué querrían deshacerse del único proveedor que tienen hasta ahora?- interrogó Kamo confundido.

¡Sí!- le siguió Jinpei.- El doctor Nambu fue el único que les proporcionó apoyo económico ¿Por qué querrían ahuyentarlo?-

Quizás fallaron en sus experimentos y no quieren que se les exija resultados.- se aventuró a decir Jun.

O...- le siguió Joe, pensando suspicazmente.- Encontraron algo realmente importante en el campo de la medicina moderna y piensan venderlo al mejor postor.- las palabras del Siciliano, alarmaron a sus amigos, si eso era cierto, la posibilidad de salvar a Ken se esfumaba de sus manos por culpa de la avaricia de unos, tenían que evitarlo, no había permiso de fallar, esto era de vida o muerte.

¡No debemos perder más el tiempo!- ordenó Joe al equipo.- Debemos partir ahora mismo.-

¿Partir? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Kamo inquieto.

¿A dónde más? Iremos todos juntos con Ken, hasta su laboratorio.- aclaró el segundo al mando.

¡ ¿Queee? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- se impuso Kamo ante la idea del cóndor.- Ya te dije que Ken no está en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo, ni siquiera puede abandonar este cuarto, sin arriesgarse a morir por culpa de una simple infección, si lo suben a un avión, la altura, la presión, cualquier mínimo cambio en el ambiente podría matarlo.-

¡ ¿Y CREES QUE ESO NO LO SÉ?- reclamó el Siciliano al anciano, molesto ante la insinuación de que este no se preocupaba de su muchacho.- Ya sé que Ken correrá un gran peligro, pero…siempre lo hizo en el transcurso de su vida…no dejará de hacerlo estando al filo de la muerte, eso ya lo demostró antes.-

Además.- apoyó Jun a Joe.- Podemos utilizar la capsula espacial del Dr. Nambu para transportarlo, está diseñada para protegernos de las inclemencias que presente cualquier tipo de viaje.-

Y como esta vez no será fuera del planeta, eso lo hace aún más fácil.- agregó Jinpei contento.- Así que aniki podrá viajar a salvo.-

Pero…- continuaba luchando Kamo en vano.- No me lo tomen a mal muchachos, es solo que tengo miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que ya está, el cuerpo de Ken está muy desmineralizado, podría fracturarse con cualquier movimiento brusco y… ¿Qué tal si es un truco lo de esos médicos? Si nada de esto es cierto, ustedes, yo, no.-

Si nada de esto es cierto…- todos prestaron atención a Joe.- Entonces, le dejaremos descansar en paz, conscientes de haber luchado por él hasta el final.-

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, las lágrimas se asomaron por los rostros de los miembros del equipo, debido a las fuertes palabras del segundo al mando, el viejo maestro mecánico, no puso más objeciones y aceptó a ayudarles. Tomó un día entero tener todo listo para el viaje a Rumania, Kamo y su grupo de especialistas se encargaron de preparar la capsula espacial para trasladar el cuerpo de Ken, muchos de los doctores y expertos de la ISO estaban en contra de este movimiento, decían que el joven guerrero merecía morir en paz y dignidad, que honraran su memoria y legado como era debido, que no jugaran con su cuerpo marchito.

Pero obviamente nadie les escuchaba, Joe y el equipo científico, se empeñaba en trabajar con el centro de estudios Helsing, confiaban ciegamente en la visión del difunto Dr. Nambu, él nunca les había fallado y estaban seguros de que no lo haría ahora, que no abandonaría a Ken cuando este más lo necesitaba. Kamo por su parte, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer que podían salvar la vida del joven Washio, se sabía responsable de su actual estado, se sentía culpable de su prematura muerte por ayudar en la creación de la espada de energía delta, realmente quería creer al igual que los muchachos, pero como hombre de ciencia, lo veía muy complicado.

Con sumo cuidado, el cuerpo de Ken fue recostado dentro de la capsula, para luego transportar esta al interior de una nave ambulancia, como había sido indicado, la astronave fue adaptada para mantener trabajando el soporte vital de Gatchaman. Mientras eran terminados los últimos ajustes, Joe contemplaba a su amado a través del cristal del receptáculo mecánico, el Siciliano parecía estar embelesado o atrapado en algún viejo y profundo recuerdo, al verlo tan absorto, Ryu se acercó para confortarlo.

Se le ve bastante demacrado.- inició Ryu la conversación.- Pero no hay que preocuparse, cuando inicié el tratamiento se mejorará, rápidamente y volverá a verse como antes.-

¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Joe confundido.- Yo lo veo tan hermoso como antes.- Ryu estaba boquiabierto, no se esperaba que Joe le hablara tan sinceramente, digo, que admitiera sin reparos que los rumores sobre su relación con el líder del equipo fueran ciertos, que hablara sin que nadie tocara específicamente el tema o le rogara, Joe nunca se abría ante alguno de sus compañeros de ninguna manera, mucho menos esperar que mostrara su lado romántico. Ryu trató de mantener la plática interesado.

Bu…bueno sí, supongo…yo solo me refería a...- balbuceaba el piloto, cosa que Joe ignoró y siguió compartiendo mientras miraba dentro del cristal.

Él siempre ha cuidado de su apariencia.- decía en voz baja, pero audible.- Podría estar en quiebra, pero siempre cuidaba de su imagen, le gustaba una marca en especial para lavar su cabello, una muy perfumada, para mi esas cosas eran puras pendejadas.- Ryu le escuchaba sorprendido, guardando silencio para que su compañero continuara contando. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Joe compartió uno de sus recuerdos más añorados.

Una vez me bañé en su casa y no llevé mis propios productos de limpieza, él me ofreció de los suyos, pero yo decliné despectivamente, le exigí que me diera otra cosa para lavarme el cabello, que yo no quería nada de esas porquerías.-

Y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dio otra cosa?- preguntó Ryu interesado, a lo que el segundo al mando solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Me aventó una bolsa de detergente en la cara…incluso me dio la opción de oler a lima-limón o a lavanda.- tanto el piloto del dios fénix como el segundo al mando rieron con esto último, conociendo el carácter de su amigo, Ryu preguntó a su compañero.

Y conociéndote, no te quedaste de brazos cruzados ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hiciste?-

Logré capturarlo antes de que saliera del baño…- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.- Me reclamó por la temperatura tan fría del agua, pero eso se resolvió cuando subió la nuestra.- el robusto chico volvió a quedar boquiabierto, el color cubría sus amplias mejillas al imaginarse la candente escena, pronto tuvo que salir de sus ensoñaciones, al escuchar que Joe continuaba diciendo.

No sabes ahora, como extraño esa maldita fragancia.- los ojos del Siciliano se veían cristalizados, contagiando a Ryu.- Aún conservo sus cosas, a veces abro la botella para no olvidarla…si esto no funciona, no sé que voy a…-

Vamos, tranquilo…- intentó Ryu reconfortar a su amigo.- Vas a ver como esta vez todo va a salir bien, ten confianza, mejor sígueme diciendo… ¿Desde cuándo tú y Ken estaban saliendo?- el joven piloto no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de verificar todos los rumores que habían sobre la sexualidad de sus dos amigos, desgraciadamente no pudo obtener mucho.

¡Ryu! La nave está lista, vámonos.- anunció Jun a su compañero.

¿Eh? Sí, claro, espera, yo solo quería…-

No perdamos más el tiempo ¡Vamos!- ordenaba la chica al tiempo que arrastraba al piloto hasta la cabina.

Espera… ¡Nooo!- el cóndor se quedó solo con su chico por unos segundos, antes de seguir a sus compañeros, se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta el oído de su adorado y por el cristal dijo…

Buona notte mio dolce Biancaneve, che presto mi sveglierò voi con un bacio, ora riposa (Buenas noches mi dulce BlancaNieves, pronto podré despertarte con un beso, por ahora descansa)-

Todo se encontraba listo para el largo viaje a Rumania, la nave ambulancia partió con sus seis tripulantes abordo, en busca de una última oportunidad de vida. La oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir con su manto el amplio cielo, ahora iniciaba el largo camino, era verdad que no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que encontrarían en las tierras del empalador, ni siquiera si estos doctores los recibirían de buen modo, pero peor sería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Un día con su noche les llevó llegar a tan legendarias tierras, las enormes y lúgubres montañas daban la bienvenida a nuestros amigos, el lugar era un caleidoscopio de emociones, esperanza, misterio y aterradoras leyendas, nada les decía lo que les esperaba, solo rogaban que el amanecer les trajera buenas noticias.

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

La oscuridad de la noche, ocultaba a los tripulantes de la nave ambulancia, la pintoresca aldea a los pies de la montaña en Rumania, solo unas pequeñas luces rojas que titilaban en la cima del monte, indicaban a los viajeros, su punto de llegada, la zona de aterrizaje en el enorme edificio al filo de un acantilado, el instituto Helsing, lugar donde se albergaba su última esperanza.

Guiándose por las luces del edificio, el piloto aterrizó la nave, al tiempo que sus compañeros anunciaban su llegada por la radio, pero para su sorpresa, nadie les contestó, mucho menos fueron a recibirlos, parecía que el inmueble estaba desierto, Ryu apagó la astronave y junto a sus camaradas esperó unos minutos, pero nada, el lugar a simple vista estaba abandonado. Cansado de tanta espera, Jinpei preguntó.

¡Eh, nee-chan! ¿Estas segura que este es lugar?-

Este edificio parece vacio desde hace mucho tiempo.- agregó Ryu al reclamo.

¡Estoy segura!- casi gritaba la muchacha.- El sistema indica que esta es la base del equipo Helsing, además que de aquí, fue transmitida la señal que respondió cuando llamamos, no hay duda, esta es la dirección.-

Pues bien, bajemos a investigar.- ordenó Joe, recibiendo la aprobación del grupo entero. Cuando ya todos se disponían a abandonar la nave, Kamo les llamó la atención.

¡Oigan!- todos se giraron a verle.- No podemos dejar solo a Ken, alguien debe quedarse.-

Kamo tiene razón.- le apoyó Joe.- Lo mejor será que solo él y yo bajemos.-

¿Están seguros de eso?- preguntó nervioso Jinpei.- Todo esto comienza a verse como en esas viejas películas de terror, no creo que sea conveniente que solo dos bajen a inspeccionar el terreno.-

¡Jinpei!- reprendió el cisne al muchacho.- Te dije que no me gustaban esos temas.- Joe solo sonrió ante este relajante momento y dijo…

No te preocupes enano, podremos cuidarnos solos ¡Vamos!- ordenó al viejo del mostacho.

Sí.-

Al bajar de la nave ambulancia, un mortal silencio y un aterrador escalofrío fue el recibimiento para nuestros dos amigos, ante tan sepulcral ambiente, el viejo mecánico solo pudo pasar saliva con dificultad, antes de seguir al segundo al mando. El entrar a las instalaciones no fue ningún problema, la puerta estaba abierta y las luces del pasillo encendidas a todo lo que daban, era extraño, por fuera no parecía haber nadie, pero por dentro, todo estaba iluminado, al ir avanzando, pudieron notar que las habitaciones más cercanas estaban vacías, que no se encontraba nadie del personal y mucho menos pacientes o científicos, lo cual les hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué alumbrar un área que no es habitada?

¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?- comenzó a preguntar en voz alta el viejo Kamo.- ¡Somos de la ISO! ¡Estamos buscando a los directores del instituto Helsing! ¡Venimos de muy lejos!- a pesar del volumen en la voz y del eco que esta hacía en el largo pasillo, nadie venía a atenderlos. Joe se le unió.

¡Buscamos a los encargados! ¡¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos?- por fin llegó una respuesta, solo que no fue precisamente la que esperaban.

El sonido de un elevador abriéndose al final del pasillo, seguido de unos pasos al frente de estos, indicaban que por fin habían decidido atenderles, desgraciadamente, los dos hombres que llegaron, traían consigo armas de alto calibre apuntándoles directo a la cabeza. Tanto Kamo como Joe, intrigados, se les quedaron viendo a sus anfitriones, ambos caballeros de cabello negro, uno más viejo y canoso que el otro, les miraban con desconfianza y molestia, uno de ellos, el más joven, advirtió a los intrusos…

¡No se muevan! A menos que quieran salir lastimados.- Joe prestó especial atención al hombre de mayor edad, reconociéndolo del video.

¿Acaso no entendieron lo que les dijimos en el teléfono? No recibimos a nadie.-

Queríamos que nos lo dijera en persona…- al tiempo que decía esto, de un rápido movimiento Joe, desarmó a los dos tipos con sus plumas shuriken lanzadas directo a sus manos.- …Dr. Diderot.- ambos hombres estaban impresionados, por la rápida reacción del joven frente a ellos, además del hecho de que reconocieran a uno de los directores.

¡¿Pero…cómo sabes mi nombre?-

¿Y cómo diablos hiciste eso?- continuó el joven que acompañaba al médico.

Todas sus dudas se resolverán, cuando podamos hablar seriamente con ustedes doctor Diderot.- aseguró Kamo a sus anfitriones, mismos que aceptaron su propuesta a regañadientes.

Luego de que Joe asegurara las armas, el Dr. Diderot y su ayudante los llevaron por el elevador tres pisos abajo, hasta donde se encontraba ubicada la oficina principal, al entrar al lugar, la primera impresión era que esta lucía grande, triste y gris, había un enorme ventanal al fondo, frente a la puerta, el cual estaba totalmente negro, bajo el cristal habían varias computadoras a lo largo del cuarto, al frente habían sillas para el personal encargado del equipo técnico y a mano derecha, una puerta cerrada, al parecer el sitio era el centro de mando, mismo que estaba prácticamente vacío, en su interior solo estaba otro hombre de aspecto cansado y disgustado, su cabello canoso pero con leves tintes rojizos, hizo que Joe lo reconociera como William D'alembert, este se encontraba vigilando al resto del equipo científico, a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Creí que habíamos sido muy claros por teléfono.- dijo William a nuestros amigos, apenas cruzaron la puerta.

Pensamos que era mejor tratar el tema en persona.- respondió Joe ya adentro, extrañado del aspecto cansado y avejentado de ambos médicos, molesto por la presencia de los extraños, D'alembert le reclamó a su compañero.

Creí que habías dicho que te encargarías de ellos.- ignorando la mala actitud de su colega, Jonathan dijo a los hombres de la ISO.

Como ya deben imaginarse, este es mi compañero de trabajo, el doctor William D'alembert y el que me acompaña es Ronald Defeo, nuestro ayudante y pasante.-

Gusto en conocerlos.- saludó el joven desde un rincón mientras se atendía la mano herida.

Bueno, ya que nos presentamos ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?- volvió a intervenir el doctor de rojizos y blancos cabellos, luego de dar un trago a una taza con café y licor, a su pregunta, Kamo respondió.

Solo queremos saber más sobre su investigación.- los tres anfitriones miraron con atención al mecánico.- En la presentación audio-visual que enviaron al director Nambu, exhibieron un material genético desconocido, prometían resultados más allá de los logrados con otras técnicas, entonces llamamos y se niegan a hablar ¿Qué está sucediendo?- tanto Diderot, como D'alembert, parecían no querer tocar el tema.

¿Acaso están asociados con otros inversionistas?- preguntó Joe con total franqueza.- ¿O los amenaza alguna otra organización que desea su tratamiento?- Jonathan y su ayudante terminaban de curarse la mano por el ataque del shuriken, sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras del muchacho.

No sé en que clase de trabajos estés metido chico, pero tienes una imaginación increíble.- Joe miró molesto al compañero de D'alembert.

¿Entonces no están vendiendo o son amenazados por alguien?-

¡Claro que no!- respondió disgustado William.- El Dr. Nambu fue el único inversionista que tuvimos.-

Entonces ¿Por qué nos negaron su ayuda? Ustedes dijeron en el video, que no le ocultarían la información ni el apoyo conseguido con el estudio al Dr. Nambu.- exigía saber Kamo.

¡Por que no descubrimos nada!- casi gritaba Jonathan.- No logramos nada bueno con el estudio del gen vampírico, fue una niñería lo que hicimos, lo sentimos pero…-

¡Están mintiendo!- lo silenció el cóndor, furioso, pues claramente escuchaba como el palpitar de los corazones de los médicos y su ayudante los delataban.- Sé perfectamente que nos están ocultando la verdad, mejor digan directamente que encontraron un buen comprador, o que lo venderán por su cuenta y se olvidaran de las obligaciones que tienen con el Dr. Nambu.-

¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS MINTIENDO! ¡ ¿Acaso ves que estemos llenos de gente trabajando para nosotros? ¡ ¿Ves que estemos nadando en dinero gracias a otros inversionistas?- ese era un punto a su favor, pues el lugar realmente parecía abandonado.

¡ ¿Entonces que están ocultando? Sé perfectamente que encontraron algo y no nos quieren dar la información prometida.- insistía Joe en el mismo punto.

¡ ¿Cómo te atreves?- reclamaba William, hasta que su compañero, con la mano ya vendada, le interrumpió.

Will, ya basta.-

¡Pero…!-

Digámosles todo lo que quieren saber y que se vayan, a fin de cuentas lo habíamos prometido.-

¡Pero…!-

Miren…- tomó la palabra Kamo.- No estaríamos molestándoles si no tuviéramos un grave problema…- Kamo logró captar la atención de los médicos, por lo que de inmediato continuó.- Uno de nuestros hombres, cayó enfermo debido a una fuerte radiación, todos nuestros intentos por devolverle la salud han sido en vano, solo nos queda su proyecto, es la última esperanza que tiene este joven de salvar su vida, por favor ¡Tienen que ayudarnos!-

Parecía que las palabras de Kamo conseguirían algo, el viejo mecánico no quiso entrar en detalles con respecto a la condición médica de Ken, ni a su identidad, no quería que fuera rechazado por la primera ni que estuviera en problemas por la segunda, al menos hasta que supieran con quienes estaban tratando. Jonathan y William por su parte, meditaban la situación unos segundos, estaban conscientes de sus obligaciones para con la ISO, al menos con Nambu, por lo que estos hombres merecían saber toda la verdad. Luego de unos minutos para ofrecer una taza de café, los directores del instituto Helsing, accedieron a dar explicaciones.

Entonces dígannos ¿Fallaron en sus investigaciones?- inició Joe el interrogatorio.

No.- contestó sin detalles Diderot, mientras también se servía una copa.

¿Consiguieron una regeneración celular más dominante que la de las células madre alfa?- continuó Kamo.

…Sí…- admitió D'alembert obligado, cosa que Joe ignoró, y esperanzado, preguntó.

Entonces… ¿Es posible sanar cualquier enfermedad? ¿Sin importar el grado de dificultad?-

Sí… es posible…- admitió luego de unos segundos Diderot.

¡Esto es magnifico!- exclamó el segundo al mando, contrario a Kamo, que buscaba eliminar toda duda sobre el caso.

¿Están hablando en serio? Digo ¿Exactamente a que nivel de daño estamos hablando? ¿Han tratado heridas y enfermedades por igual o solo se especializan en una sola?-

Hasta ahora hemos obtenido excelentes resultados en ambos casos, en heridas y enfermedades.-

Entonces ¿Por qué se niegan a ayudarnos? ¿Por qué se negaron en un principio a recibirnos? ¿El atender a nuestro compañero es cuestión de dinero? Dígannos ¿Cuánto quieren?- exigía saber Joe de inmediato.

¡Exacto!- se le unió Kamo.- Tengan por seguro que la ISO no escatimará en gastos, solo hagan su trabajo y el dinero llegará a manos llenas.- tanto los médicos como Ronald, su ayudante, se veían impresionados, ante la disposición de la ISO para restablecer la salud de un solo hombre, por lo que D'alembert, dijo…

¡Les vuelvo a repetir que no se trata de dinero! ¡Es cuestión de ética!-

¿Ética? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso?- continuaba peleando el cóndor.- A mí lo único que me interesa es que sanen a nuestro…-

Espera un momento.- le interrumpió Jonathan.- ¿Por qué están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea por un solo hombre? ¿De la salud de quién estamos hablando?-

Esa es una buena pregunta.- le siguió su compañero de ciencias.- Al principio dijeron que era uno de sus hombres que había enfermado por causa de la radiación… ¿Acaso se trata de un científico? O ¿Del hijo de algún importante político de la ISO? Por que se están tomando demasiadas molestias por un sujeto cualquiera.- tanto Kamo como Joe se miraron un momento, sin hablarlo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dar más información a los doctores, ya que al parecer podían contar con ellos.

Su nombre es Ken Washio…- comenzó Kamo, cuando fue interrumpido por William.

Ese nombre no me dice nada, no lo conozco como científico.-

Pues lo es.- continuó Joe.- Él en realidad es el líder del equipo científico ninja, su verdadera identidad es…-

¡Gatchaman!- respondió Ron en lugar de ambos médicos, los cuales estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

El silencio gobernó en el interior de la sala por varios minutos, tanto los doctores como su asistente digerían la noticia con dificultad, Kamo y Joe por su parte, esperaban impacientes la respuesta a su llamado de auxilio, esperaban que la idea de apoyar al equipo de Gatchaman, de ayudar al líder de estos, les abriera todas las puertas del instituto Helsing, pero…

¡¿Gatchaman? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Gatchaman? Digo ¿De la sombra blanca?- comenzó Jonathan Diderot.

El mismo.-

Pero…nosotros vimos su llegada a la fiesta de bienvenida, él estaba…con el resto…todos…- le siguió D'alembert.

En realidad, él no estaba presente, de hecho, ninguno de los miembros del equipo ninja, se encontraba en el evento.- respondió apenado Kamo, Ronald, el ayudante de los médicos, preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

¿Actores?-

Robots, diseñados para cumplir con diversas tareas.- presumió el mecánico.

Y… ¿Una de ellas es rentarse para fiestas infantiles?- preguntó en tono de burla William.

Eso y servir de rehenes.- agregó Joe, el cual pronto fue apoyado por Jonathan.

¡Oh si! Lo recuerdo, hubo un ataque hace mucho tiempo en un estadio.-

Así es.- fue en la época de Sosai y Galactor, un robot que creaba fuertes ventiscas, se encargó de secuestrar a nuestros amigos de un evento publico, donde serían condecorados con medallas al valor. Todo había estado arreglado.

¡Cielos!- agregó Ron sorprendido.- ¿Entonces…en esa nave está el equipo científico ninja?... ¡tú! …- exclamó cayendo en la cuenta.- ¡¿Tú eres parte del equipo? ¿Verdad? Nos desarmaste tan fácilmente.- la respuesta para el joven ayudante fue una confiada sonrisa por parte de Joe.

¡Genial!- exclamaba y le miraba de arriba a bajo.- ¡Eres el cóndor ¿Verdad? ¿Me darías tú autógrafo?- no hubo respuesta a esto, ya que Diderot interrumpió.

Esperen un momento, si ese es realmente el caso, entonces no podemos ayudarlos.-

¡ ¿Queee?-

Así es…no, no podemos ayudarlos, digo, antes era un miembro más de la ISO, ahora es el mismo Gatchaman, no podemos hacerle eso…no…-

¿De qué diablos están hablando?- exigió saber Joe dejando de lado a su fan.- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un hombre cualquiera y Ken? ¿Por qué no quieren auxiliarlo?-

Por que no queremos condenarlo.-

¿De qué están hablando?- exclamó Kamo.- Acaban de afirmar que poseen un material aún más fuerte que las células madre alfa ¿Cómo podrían dañarlo?-

Es que no comprenden.- insistía angustiado el hombre de cabellos negro y cano.

¡¿Comprender qué?- exigía saber Joe.

La desgracia que trae consigo el ADN de Drácula.- confesó William apenado.

Tanto Kamo como el segundo al mando no acababan de comprender las palabras de los médicos, no entendían a que se referían con dañar y condenar con un tratamiento que supuestamente estaba programado para ayudar a sanar diversos males, al principio les decían que lo habían logrado y al siguiente minuto, todo parecía ser un desastre. De inmediato pidieron explicaciones.

¿Podrían aclararnos de que trata todo esto? ¿Qué desgracias trae consigo el medicamento?- ordenaba saber el cóndor, Diderot confesó.

Hablamos de locura…violencia…canibalismo, cambios físicos y mentales que por más que tratábamos de evitarlos, fracasábamos constantemente.-

Todos nuestros pacientes tratados con la "Droga," al final se volvían locos.- Kamo y Joe prestaban atención pero seguían sin comprender del todo lo que estaban escuchando, hasta que el hombre del mostacho preguntó extrañado.

¿Cómo ocurría esto? ¿A qué se refieren con locura y canibalismo?-

Y ¿Qué hay de los cambios físicos y mentales?- le siguió Joe.

Lo que queremos decir, es que, fuimos testigos del nacimiento del mismísimo diablo, cada vez que probábamos el tratamiento, la maldad hecha de carne y hueso, un infierno.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo, el miedo se veía reflejado en cada uno de los médicos, lo cual explicaba mucho de su aspecto.

Mientras guardaban silencio y para que comprendieran mejor la información que estaban ofreciendo, ambos médicos prepararon varios archivos en la computadora, los suficientes para aclarar con las grabaciones de sus investigaciones y de sus pacientes, las dudas que tuvieran los hombres de la ISO. Lo primero que proyectaron los doctores, fueron las imágenes del genoma vampírico y sus aplicaciones.

Como habíamos presentado en el disco para el Dr. Nambu.- inició de nuevo Diderot.- Esta muestra obtenida del ADN del conde Drácula…-

El ADN del hombre al que hemos decidido llamar Drácula.- especificó D'alembert.- Luego de analizarla y copiarla, comenzamos a experimentar con ella para descubrir sus beneficios.-

Como ya habíamos dicho, descubrimos que se adhería a las células sanas, solo a aquellas que cumplían con todos los requisitos para ser denominadas como saludables, aquellas que no presentaran alguna malformación a futuro, como un gen dormido del síndrome de Turner o espina bífida, pero al unirse a ellas, no las destruía o contaminaba negativamente.-

Al contrario.- tomaba la palabra Jonathan.- Se fortalecía y así reprogramaba otras células enfermas con su información, para convertirlas a su propia imagen y de esta manera, reproducirse.-

No importaba el tipo de enfermedad que presentaran estas células, este gen fortalecido, se unía a una enferma de cáncer, sida, diabetes o lo que sea, para reprogramarla y convertirla en una completamente curada…una y otra vez, el resultado era el mismo, las celdas dañadas se transformaban en celdas mutadas con el ADN de Drácula, pero a fin de cuentas, en células sanas.-

¡Esto es sorprendente!- admitió Kamo ante las imágenes.- Y ¿Probaron el material fuera del microscopio?-

Si…- admitió asustado y arrepentido William.- Trajimos a varios conejillos de indias del pueblo.- esto asombró a nuestros amigos.- siete para ser exactos.-

¿Animales?- preguntó inocentemente Kamo.

No…humanos.-

¿Humanos? ¿No trataron esto primero en animales?- alegó sorprendido el hombre del mostacho.

¡Claro que no!- exclamó indignado William D'alembert.- ¿Por qué habríamos de dañar animales? Es terrible tratar con criaturas sanas, enfermarlas y luego jugar a curarlas, eso es inhumano, yo estoy completamente en contra de ello, es una…- interrumpió Jonathan el discurso pro-animales.

Como pueden ver, mi compañero es un activista de los derechos de los animales, yo pensé que experimentaríamos con ellos, pero dada su pasión y el hecho de que no sería lo mismo tratar a un hombre con años de padecer sida, comparado con un mono o un cerdo que recién estuviera infectado, el grado de dificultad y el tratamiento serían diferentes.- dejado todo esto en claro, los hombres de la ISO, preguntaron.

Bueno, usaron humanos en sus experimentos ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntaba Joe más interesado en los resultados.

Al principio…muy bien…no los atendimos a todos de golpe, fueron tratados uno por uno. - esta respuesta creó más dudas.

Al principio trajimos pacientes con diversos males en diferentes etapas de tratamiento, había un joven de 28 años con cáncer cerebral en temprana etapa, un niño de 11 años con sida desde su nacimiento, un anciano de 88 años con alzhéimer muy avanzado, una mujer de 17 con problemas mentales y una mujer de 54 años sin una pierna, uno de nuestros hombres también fue nuestro paciente, este estaba sin un brazo, tenía 45 años y un hombre de 65 con diabetes, todos menos nuestro compañero, vivían en el pueblo al pie de la montaña, como pudieron notar, manejamos ambos sexos en diversas edades.-

Uno a uno fueron traídos a la cámara frente a ustedes.- dijo Jonathan apuntando hacía las oscuras ventanas ante ellos.- Debido a las diversas leyendas que estudiamos, llamamos a la habitación "Tzninacalli," (La casa del murciélago).- encendiendo las luces, Joe y Kamo pudieron ver por los amplios cristales, una enorme habitación.

¿Por qué Tzninacalli?-

Por una leyenda de Mesoamérica, los Mayas y Aztecas rendían culto a un dios llamado "Camazotz" un ser con cabeza de murciélago y cuerpo de hombre, un maestro de los misterios de la vida y la muerte, creían que tenía el poder de curar cualquier enfermedad, la cámara donde le rendían culto era el Tzninacalli, donde los iniciados que deseaban alcanzar los altos grados de caballero Ocelotl y caballero Cuauhtli debían pasar una prueba ante este ser divino.-

¿Ocelotl y Cuauhtli?- pidió Joe saber a que se referían.

Al caballero tigre y al caballero águila respectivamente.- el cóndor sonrió con esto último, pues parecía ser una señal del cielo.

El caballero águila ¿Eh?- susurró para sí mismo el cóndor, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El cuarto que pudieron observar por las ventanas, estaba un piso debajo de ellos, al centro había una cama, equipo médico a su alrededor, en las orillas, muebles donde se guardaba el equipo de curación, una puerta a un baño y un mullido sofá, desde el segundo piso se podía vigilar al paciente y tomar lecturas de su avance, algo parecido a lo que tenían en el edificio de la ISO, para atender a Ken, la gran diferencia era que este estaba sucio y abandonado.

Cada paciente tratado con el gen de Drácula, experimentaba los mismos pasos.- mostraron diversas escenas de tres pacientes, todas con diferentes fechas.- Al principio gozaban de excelentes resultados, el daño o enfermedad se iba eliminando, el cáncer, la diabetes y el alzhéimer, desaparecía rápidamente.- al tiempo que explicaba, los rostros del hombre de alzhéimer, el joven de cáncer y el hombre con diabetes, se mostraban felices, el anciano parecía coordinar correctamente, el aspecto del chico de 28 era saludable y los niveles de azúcar del hombre de 65 eran normales.-

¡Sorprendente!- exclamaron ambos hombres de la ISO, al ver las imágenes de lo antes dicho.

¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó animado Kamo.- ¿Qué ocurrió después?-

Por desgracia, el progreso no fue duradero.- explicó D'alembert.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Volvió el cáncer?- preguntó Joe, interesado en este mal en particular.

No, al contrario, los males tratados no volvieron a ser detectados.- luego de decir esto, tomó un sorbo de una recién servida y humeante taza de café, para pronto volver al tema.- Pero comenzó otro tipo de pesadilla.-

¿Qué sucedió?-

Ya que creíamos que podían ser dados de alta, que podíamos tratar al resto de los pacientes que faltaban, los tres primeros cayeron en cama, bajo una fuerte fiebre, al parecer el gen contenía algún códice en su información que causaba un daño inexplicable, provocaba que los pacientes cayeran a una velocidad sorprendente, nada de lo que hacíamos parecía servir de algo, ningún medicamento podía detener la temperatura hasta que, unas horas más tarde, caían en coma.-

¿En coma?- susurró Joe impresionado.

Así es…- respondió Jonathan.

¿Es así como morían?- interrogó Kamo.

No precisamente o quizás si, no lo sé, luego de unas horas, cuando creíamos que los pacientes habían muerto, estos despertaban del coma completamente diferentes.-

¿A qué se refiere con diferentes?- preguntó Joe curioso.

A que estaban irreconocibles, eran fuertes y no pensaban con claridad, no reconocían a nadie y atacaban al primero que estaba enfrente, sin importarle el lazo de aprecio que pudiera haber entre ellos…Creo que las imágenes lo explicaran mejor que mis palabras.-

Atendiendo a la invitación de Jonathan, Joe y Kamo observaron las pantallas, los monitores que transmitían los signos vitales, señalaron la total desaparición de estos, después, sorprendente y aterradoramente despertaban todos los pacientes, con una extrema palidez, unos ojos al parecer inyectados de sangre, una extrema fuerza y por último la ira y la locura.

No lo entiendo.- iniciaba Joe.- Estaba muerto y luego… ¿Resucitó?-

Algo parecido.- trató de explicar D'alembert.- No quiero citar a esas famosas películas de monstruos, pero algo despertó el cuerpo de cada uno de los pacientes, solo para esto...- una vez más vieron a la pantalla, solo para encontrarse a los antes fallecidos, atacando con uñas y dientes a los doctores y enfermeras que en ese momento los atendían, los gritos de terror, los rostros ensangrentados, las llamadas de auxilio…el lugar era un verdadero infierno.

¡Por todos los cielos!- exclamó Kamo sorprendido.- ¿Cómo fue esto posible? ¿Los muertos asesinaron a…?-

Quizás no estaban muertos.- se aventuró a decir Joe, interrumpiendo a su compañero.- Tal vez…las máquinas no detectaron sus signos vitales.-

Es probable, desgraciadamente nunca pudimos estudiar a ninguno en esta etapa del virus.-

¿Por qué no?-

Por esto.-

Las siguientes imágenes mostraban a los tres pacientes, cada uno atendido en fechas diferentes, pero en la misma habitación, alimentándose tal y como las leyendas y Hollywood mostraron miles de veces, de los cuerpos de sus victimas, para luego pasar a la única manera, que encontraron los doctores de frenar tal carnicería, incendiando el cuarto con unos lanzallamas instalados en las paredes, dispositivos utilizados para eliminar los desastres químicos.

¡No puede ser!- casi gritaba Joe al ver las imágenes y escuchar los alaridos de los pacientes.- ¿Eso era necesario?-

Lamentablemente.- contestó William.

¡Por todos los cielos!- exclamaba sorprendido Kamo.- ¿Realmente eran vampiros?-

Al parecer, eso nunca pudo ser comprobado, científicamente hablando.- aseguraba Diderot.- Lo que pudimos deducir de las imágenes, era que teníamos ante nosotros, a seres con una gran carga de adrenalina y quizás un severo daño cerebral, a causa de un defecto en el gen de Drácula.-

¡¿Eso es todo?- reclamó Joe.- ¡¿Solo un defecto y es todo? ¿Qué hay de las familias de esas personas asesinadas? ¿Y de los que quemaron vivos?-

Los médicos y enfermeras inmiscuidos fueron una perdida importante, los pacientes fueron donados de diversas instituciones, para nuestras investigaciones.-

¡¿Quee? ¡¿Donados?- la frialdad con la que hablaba William D'alembert, disgustó en exceso a Kamo y a Joe, en especial a este último, pues como parte del equipo científico ninja, este tema le afectaba directamente, ya que cuatro de sus miembros eran huérfanos al cuidado de la ISO.

Y ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Kamo, tratando de olvidarse de lo anterior.- ¿Corrigieron el problema?-

Eso intentamos, volvimos a reescribir la información en el genoma vampírico, pero…-

¿Pero qué?-

Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.- mostró Jonathan en la pantalla.-

Esta vez eran el turno de la mujer de una pierna de 54 años, la chica de problemas mentales de 17 y el hombre sin un brazo de 45 de edad. Ya con el genoma mejorado, la joven que padecía esquizofrenia comenzó a tranquilizarse, su mente no le causaba problemas y los miembros amputados, milagrosamente, como si se trataran de reptiles, crecían nuevamente, con hueso, musculo y demás articulaciones. Antes de que pasara un mes, la mujer ya podía caminar con la adecuada rehabilitación, el hombre trabajaba con su brazo nuevo haciendo dibujos y bellos cuadros, y la chica, no tenía ningún daño cerebral que le causara alucinaciones, prácticamente estaban curados.

¡Es increíble!- aseguraba Kamo.- ¡Los miembros crecieron funcionalmente!-

Así es, aquí se muestran sus radiografías.-

¡Increíble!- repetía Kamo.- ¡Increíble!-

Y ¿Volvió a presentarse la fiebre?- preguntó Joe, tratando de volver a lo que realmente importaba.

Desgraciadamente, ocurrió lo mismo que las primeras tres veces.- mostró Diderot, las tres imágenes, cuando caían en cama por la fiebre, el coma y el asesinato de los que trataron de detenerlos.

Eso quiere decir que… ¿Volvieron a…?-

Así es…- respondió William mostrando la incineración de los pacientes. Tratando de ignorar el tema del homicidio, Kamo preguntó como hombre de ciencia.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el genoma de Drácula? ¿No se supone que lo habían reescrito?-

Lo hicimos, pero al parecer…se regeneró a si mismo.- esto era espeluznante, Joe aún no quería darse por vencido con este tratamiento y continuó preguntando.

Y ¿Qué pasó con el niño? ¿Lograron evitar que compartiera el mismo final?-

Desafortunadamente no…- mostró Jonathan las imágenes del niño de 11 años, el cual luego de curarse, comenzó a presentar los mismos síntomas y el mismo desenlace. Esto indignó a ambos hombres.

¿Acaso no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo?- inició Joe.

Creamos un medicamento que logró retener la aparición de la fiebre, pero al final no logramos evitarla.-

¡Pero era un niño de once años! ¡ ¿Acaso no pudieron detenerlo? ¡ ¿Fue realmente necesario matarlo?-

¡¿Solo un niño de once años?- reclamó Jonathan Diderot.- Ese "Inofensivo" niño de 11 años ¡Asesinó a cinco hombres adultos a la vez! ningún de nuestros ayudantes quiso arriesgarse a luchar con él, nadie quiso entrar a auxiliar a los que adentro se encontraban con el infante ¡Más de cuatro hombres mayores de 35 años no lograron someter a un niño de once! ¡ ¿Cómo podríamos controlarlo nosotros?- luego de unos segundos de silencio, William dijo…

¿Ven ahora el porque no quisimos hablar sobre el tratamiento? ¿Comprenden el porque no queremos condenar al joven líder de su equipo, a semejante monstruosidad?- nuestros amigos ahora comprendían muchas más cosas, desde el comportamiento de ambos médicos, como la actual situación del instituto, pero…

Una vez más guardaron silencio todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación, Joe y Kamo repasaban mentalmente todo lo que habían observado, había pros y contras con respecto al tratamiento, ambos hombres aún tenían algunas preguntas que realizar antes de decidir el siguiente movimiento.

Y… ¿Ya no hubo más pacientes después de ese niño?- inició Kamo.- Digo… ¿Fue todo lo que hicieron para evitar llegar al mismo resultado? ¿No intentaron usar otro método con más "Conejillos"?-

lo intentamos todo, después de los tres primeros pacientes, reprogramamos el genoma, pero no resultó, luego intentamos usar un componente que retrasaba la acción del gen, pero tampoco dio resultado.-

Debo admitir que después del chiquillo, ya no hicimos nada…todos los del pueblo nos odian, nos tienen miedo.- agregaba Jonathan luego de un sorbo a su taza.- Prometimos resultados a las instituciones de donde sacamos a esta gente, y solo los hemos asesinado despiadadamente.-

No podemos bajar en busca de más pacientes por temor a que nos linchen, nos consideran criminales, es por ello que preferimos dejar todo por completo.-

Pero.- preguntaba Joe sin querer soltar el tema.- De poder haber dominado a uno de esos pacientes después del coma… ¿Creen ustedes que se podría haber hecho algo?-

¡¿Quee?- gritaron los médicos, sorprendidos de la tenacidad del chico.

Sí…digo…si pudieran estudiar a un paciente después del coma, si pudiéramos controlarlo para hacerle los exámenes suficientes… ¿Creen poder encontrar una cura?- ambos médicos se miraron sorprendidos y en silencio, esa era la pregunta que predominaba en su mente, una ambición secreta y enterrada en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Bueno…- inició Diderot.- Está claro que el gen mutó en el transcurso del coma, nosotros siempre nos quedamos en las primeras facetas, pero cuando ya despertaban…nunca logramos avanzar después de esto, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos si lográramos contener a uno solo.-

Entonces ¿Es posible hacer algo?- insistía el segundo al mando del equipo, hasta que D'alembert le frenó.

Espera un momento…Acaso… ¿Acaso piensas continuar con todo esto? ¿Realmente quieres arriesgar a tú amigo a semejante tortura?-

Creo que podríamos…- Joe no pudo continuar exponiendo su punto, ya que el compañero de Jonathan le interrumpió.

¡ ¿Estás loco? ¡ ¿No viste como se puso esa gente? ¡ ¿No prestaste atención a todo lo que ocurrió dentro de Tzninacalli?- reclamó William.- ¡Fue una locura, un crimen! ¡No puedo creer que quieras convertir a tu compañero en un monstruo!-

Pero yo no creo que sean unos monstruos, lo mismo se pensaba de la rabia en su tiempo o que la esquizofrenia y la epilepsia eran posesiones satánicas, esas personas bien pudieron haber tenido cura si no hubieran activado los lanzallamas.-

¿Pudieron…? ¿Si no hubieran…? ¡Muchacho, no teníamos más opción! Esas personas eran extremadamente fuertes, no teníamos la manera de controlar su fuerza, eran como veinte hombres en una sola, aún el niño de 11 y el anciano de 88, parecían una veintena de hombres jóvenes ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?-

Si aceptan atender a Ken con el gen de Drácula, yo les garantizo que podré detenerlo para que le hagan todos los estudios necesarios.-

¡ ¿Queee?- gritaron los tres anfitriones de los hombres de la ISO.

¡Debes estar bromeando! No creo que tengas la fuerza de veinte hombres, solo por pertenecer al equipo científico ninja.- aseguró William a sus invitados, pero Joe continuaba firme en su punto.

Claro que no tengo la fuerza de veinte hombres…-

¿Entonces…?-

Tengo la fuerza de 100…- todos, los doctores, el mecánico y el ayudante, observaron al segundo al mando del equipo científico ninja con los ojos y la boca abierta a todo lo que daba, impresionados de lo que proponía e insinuaba. Kamo, con un hilo de voz, preguntó…

¿Acaso…acaso estás insinuando que…que debemos experimentar con Ken?-

No, no estoy insinuando nada…estoy diciendo que vamos a tratarlo con el medicamento.-

Fin del capitulo 5.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Un gran saludo a todos aquellos que me acompañan en esta extraña y loca aventura, les agradezco que me regalen un momento de su tiempo, en especial a Heldacria, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade y entretenga. Mil disculpas por mi tardanza, pero estuve ocupada con un evento de la casa de la cultura de mi localidad y hasta ahora pude continuar con el capitulo, trataré de no retrasarme tanto.

Muchas gracias a todos y…Que siga la función…

Capitulo 4.

¡Todos!...Los médicos de Helsing, Ronald el ayudante y el viejo mecánico, quedaron mudos ante las palabras del segundo al mando, el cual no se veía dubitativo ni parecía estar bromeando, estaba firme en su plan de aplicar el peligroso tratamiento a su compañero para salvar su vida, era la única oportunidad que tenía Ken para recuperar su salud y la última opción que le quedaba a Joe para rescatar a su novio, a pesar de comprender el por qué deseaban continuar con esto, los doctores comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas y observaciones, con el fin de persuadirlos a abandonar este recurso.

¡¿Acaso estás loco?- comenzaba Diderot contra el cóndor.- ¿Viste como esas buenas personas, perdieron su humanidad? ¿La razón? ¡Se convirtieron en monstruos! ¡¿En verdad quieres lo mismo para tu amigo?-

¡Claro que no!- contestó Joe confiado.- Eso no va a pasar con Ken, estoy seguro…- ninguno de los oyentes aceptaba sus palabras, por lo que el Siciliano continuó.- Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para salvarle la vida, no tenemos más opciones, es todo o nada.- Kamo iba a alegarle, cuando William interrumpió.

Es preferible, nada…hasta ahora solo hemos conseguido frenar a estas criaturas, asesinándolas ¿Cómo esperas tú dominar a una?-

Buen punto.- se incluyó su compañero de ciencias.- Dices tener la fuerza de 100 hombres, si tal poder se te ha otorgado por pertenecer al equipo de Gatchaman, significa que será lo mismo con tu compañero.-

En pocas palabras, su poder aumentaría también.- refiriéndose obviamente a Ken.- Si los pacientes luego del coma poseían una fuerza similar a veinte hombres, significa que te enfrentarías a un ser con la fuerza de ¡2000! Sería peor que los anteriores, quizás ni Tzninacalli logre contenerlo.-

Eso sería terrible.- dijo fascinado y aterrado el ayudante de los doctores, Joe por su parte seguía insistiendo.

Estar en el equipo científico nada tiene que ver con la fuerza que ahora poseo, sí, no negaré que como ninjas nuestro poder aumenta un poco, pero ni los cuatro miembros restantes, usando su transformación, lograrían detenerme a mi, ya que soy el más fuerte de todos.-

¿Y según tú eso es por…?- preguntó incrédulo William.

Simple…por que soy un cyborg…-

¡ ¿Un cyborg?- exclamaron los tres anfitriones impactados.

¡Debes estar bromeando!- comentaba seguro Jonathan al tiempo que le miraba detenidamente.

¡Claro que no!-

No lo entiendo…- comenzaba diciendo el fan número uno del equipo de Gatchaman.- Ninguno de los foros en los que estoy inscrito, dice que el cóndor sea un cyborg…- esta declaración extrañó a todos los presentes.

Y así fuera cierto.- inició el tema de manera seria Diderot.- Un hombre con partes biónicas, jamás podrá controlar a esas criaturas, las piezas mecánicas utilizadas para la medicina, no poseen ningún tipo de energía o estructura especial que aumente la fuerza o resistencia de los pacientes.-

No señores, ustedes no entienden.- intervino Kamo.- Las partes biónicas de Joe, nada tienen que ver con los implantes que utilizan los médicos comúnmente.-

¿Entonces?-

Mis partes mecánicas son de una tecnología más avanzada, observen.- tomando una de las armas de alto calibre que mostraran al principio Diderot y Defeo al recibirlos, Joe apuntó directo a la palma de su mano izquierda, con un claro objetivo.

¡Espera un momento!- gritó William comprendiendo lo que venía.- ¡ ¿Acaso piensas…?- exactamente, Joe comenzó a dispararse directo y a quemarropa en la extremidad.

¡Estás loco!- gritó también Jonathan mientras se escuchaban cinco detonaciones.- ¡Detente!- exigió el médico levantándole el arma, seguido por Defeo y William con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, convencidos de encontrarse con un muñón quemado y ensangrentado en lugar del miembro original.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa para todos los presentes, al ver que el segundo al mando poseía su mano completa, y más impresionante fue aun, descubrir que dentro de su puño, conservaba las cinco municiones disparadas y que la piel de la extremidad, ni siquiera estaba roja por quemadura o irritación. Lógicamente, los dos médicos comenzaron a examinarlo, con Ronald como testigo.

¡Increíble! ¡Realmente increíble!- comenzaba Jonathan, inspeccionando cada pliegue de la piel.

¡El material con el que está hecho esta mano es sorprendente!- le seguía William.- Parece piel verdadera, pero pudo resistir cinco detonaciones a quemarropa sin ningún rasguño.-

¡Sorprendente!- exclamaba contento Defeo.- ¡Totalmente sorprendente!-

Entonces…- se aventuró a preguntar Joe Asakura.- ¿Aceptarán realizar el tratamiento a Ken?- los médicos seguían en shock, mirando no solo la mano del cóndor, si no también el resto de su cuerpo.- ¿Lo harán?- insistía.

No lo sé…- susurraba D'alembert impresionado.- No lo sé…-

Yo no… sé.- le seguía dubitativo su compañero de ciencias.- Digo, eres muy resistente, no lo dudo ahora, pero, esos seres son muy fuertes y rápidos, no creo que puedas…-

Háganme las pruebas que deseen.- interrumpió Asakura.- De velocidad, de fuerza o resistencia, lo que quieran, les aseguro que podré detener al mismo Satanás si se presentara ahora mismo.-

Es que no…-

¡Vamos! ¡Hagan las pruebas! Estoy seguro que podré detener a Ken si comenzara a sufrir algún cambio.- los doctores se debatían entre aceptar o no la oferta del cóndor, cuando Kamo intervino de nuevo.

Señores…- todos prestaron atención al viejo mecánico.- Todo lo que dice este chico es verdad.- ayudaba Kamo a convencer a los doctores, a pesar de tener miedo del tratamiento.- Como ingeniero técnico del equipo científico ninja, cuento con archivos que tratan sobre las habilidades especiales de cada miembro del equipo, obviamente entre los apuntes, se encuentran las destrezas biotecnológicas de Joe Asakura, si gustan, puedo mostrarles aquellas que afirman lo que él les ha dicho, si eso nos garantiza que nos ayudaran, entonces…se las mostraré.- ambos médicos le miraron con un gran interés reflejado en sus rostros, no solo por la ventaja de comprobar la resistencia y fuerza de un poderoso cyborg, si no también por la gran oportunidad que estos hombres les ofrecían…reiniciar sus investigaciones médicas.

¿Entonces…realizarán el tratamiento en Ken?- hubo un minuto de silencio, luego Diderot dijo…

Antes de contestar, quiero preguntarles algo…-

Sí…-

¿Están conscientes de que esto podría no resultar como lo desean? Funcione o no, nosotros no seríamos responsables de lo que ocurriera con su compañero.-

Sí, comprendemos.-

Y deben estar conscientes en que no sabemos si podemos revertir los efectos del genoma vampírico, en el caso, el cual es posible que ocurra, este traiga terribles consecuencias.-

Lo comprendemos perfectamente, para eso estamos colaborando con ustedes, para encontrar una solución a sus problemas.- respondió Asakura.

Tendrían que asumir las consecuencias que esto presente ¿Comprenden? ¿Si el joven Washio, se sale de control y ataca a alguien o los agrede a ustedes mismos, nosotros…?-

Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que suceda, sin importar el resultado del tratamiento.- afirmó Kamo.

Y en caso de no poder controlarlo…si por alguna extraña razón, ni tú, un cyborg, logra mantenerlo bajo control y se convierte en una amenaza para la humanidad… ¿Lo eliminaran?- la pregunta de Diderot, mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes a nuestros amigos, hasta que el mismo Joe Asakura, contestó.

Si eso llegara a suceder, si nada ni nadie lograra contenerlo, tengan por seguro que la ISO y el equipo científico ninja, se encargaran de solucionar el problema…de una forma u otra.- ambos médicos tomaron esto como un sí, en realidad, si la ISO y el equipo de Gatchaman, se hacían responsables de esta nueva criatura, bien por ellos, a Diderot y a D'alembert, lo que realmente les interesaba, más que analizar a un cyborg, era volver a comenzar con sus propios estudios.

De acuerdo.- comenzó diciendo William.- Dennos los documentos médicos del paciente y llévennos a donde se encuentra.-

¡Fantástico!- celebraron ambos hombres de la ISO.

¡Defeo!- llamó Jonathan, al joven que también festejaba la decisión de sus jefes.

Sí señor.-

Prepara a Tzninacalli…vamos a recibir a un nuevo paciente.-

Sí señor.-

Mientras los tres anfitriones se preparaban para atender a Ken, Kamo y Joe, en especial el segundo, continuaba celebrando este logro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el viejo mecánico, preocupado por la manera en la que la medicina de Helsing transformaba a sus pacientes y la promesa que el cóndor realizara a ambos doctores, pidió a su compañero algunas respuestas a sus dudas.

Joe…-

¿Sí?-

¿Estás seguro de querer realizar esto? Viste bien el desafortunado final que tuvieron todas esas buenas personas, no creo que Ken merezca terminar así, digo…esto que estamos haciendo, podríamos acarrearle un mal indescriptible, podríamos perjudicarlo de una manera aún inimaginable, no…-

Kamo ¿No lo entiendes?- el hombre del mostacho miró atento al chico en espera de una respuesta a su propia pregunta.- El daño que sufre ahora Ken ¡Ya es irreversible! ¡Ya no nos queda nada más por hacer! No creerás en verdad que esos pacientes se volvieron vampiros ¿O sí?- el mecánico balbuceó al principio, pero respondió con seguridad…

Y… ¿Qué explicación le darías tú a las imágenes que vimos en pantalla? ¿Qué haremos si en verdad Ken se convierte en vampiro y debe alimentarse de sangre por lo que le reste de vida?- lo increíble para el hombre junto al cóndor, fue que este no lo pensó dos veces antes de responder.

Si es la sangre la que me asegura que lo mantendrá vivo y bajo control, entonces le conseguiré toda la que pueda beber.- obviamente Kamo objetó.

¡ ¿Estás loco? ¡ ¿Acaso crees que la ISO estará de acuerdo con eso? ¿Crees que el mismo Ken lo aceptaría?- Joe no dudo al decir.

Estoy seguro que Ken presentará algunos obstáculos, sé que no querrá lastimar a nadie, lo conozco bien, así que utilizaremos donaciones, será difícil al principio, pero lo superaremos…y con respecto a la ISO, ellos no nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente, en especial a él, a Gatchaman…de lo contrario, si resulta que nos dan la espalda, será mejor que se cuiden del Siciliano, por que serán los cuellos de los principales hombres de la ISO los que primero alimenten a il mio ragazzo (Mí novio)-

El joven guerrero dio su última palabra y se retiró del lugar, en busca de los doctores, este no esperó a que el hombre del mostacho le contradijera ni mucho menos a que se aventurara a darle algún consejo, nada de lo que este o algún otro se atreviera a decir le haría cambiar de opinión, Kamo se quedó solo en la gran oficina, escuchando al joven Defeo realizar los preparativos para recibir al nuevo conejillo de indias, al nuevo experimento de los médicos de Helsing.

Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto Ken.- murmuró para sí mismo y para el chico al que la ISO, poco a poco fuera asesinando con sus instrumentos.- Espero que hagamos lo correcto.-

Los cuatro hombres de ciencia avanzaban por el largo pasillo rumbo al tejado, donde se encontraba estacionada la nave ambulancia de la ISO, en el camino, por medio de documentos, Jonathan Diderot y William D'alembert, se ponían al tanto del estado médico de Ken Washio, el cual dejaba en claro, que por otros medios no había ninguna esperanza de recuperación, conscientes de lo que se encontraba escrito en los archivos, tanto Kamo como el mismo Joe, preguntaron.

¿Creen poder ayudarlo?- inició el mecánico.

No lo sé…- contestó Jon.- Nunca antes habíamos trabajado con un paciente en semejantes condiciones.-

¡Este muchacho está prácticamente muerto!- agregaba su compañero de ciencias.

¡Pero no lo está!- insistía Joe.- ¿Aún puede hacerse algo, no? Digo…las máquinas se han encargado de mantenerlo con vida, el tratamiento pudo regenerar miembros de muñones, supongo que esto…-

"Esto"- continuó Diderot, donde se quedó el cóndor.- será una prueba más para la sangre de Drácula.- esa era una afirmación, así lo tomaron los hombres de la organización, los cuales, a pesar del miedo de uno de ellos, estaban muy felices.

Mientras todo esto pasaba dentro del edificio de Helsing, los demás miembros del equipo científico ninja, esperaban dentro de la nave, impacientes por saber el resultado de la entrevista con los doctores, todos guardaban silencio, cada uno ocupado en diversas cavilaciones con respecto al asunto médico, hasta que...

Ya han tardado demasiado.- reclamaba Ryu adormilado.- ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar?-

¿Creen que los médicos se hayan negado a atender a Ken?- preguntaba nerviosa Jun.- ¿Qué por eso Joe y Kamo se estén tardando?-

Si es por eso, entonces, el edificio no tardará en explotar.- aseguró divertido Ryu, pues conocía perfectamente el carácter volátil del cóndor y después de lo que este le confesara horas atrás, era de esperarse algo como eso.

Eso sería preferible.- comenzó a decir Jinpei, extrañando a sus compañeros.

¿A qué te refieres?- lo cuestionó su hermana.

A que al menos así, sabríamos que no los han capturado los vampiros.-

¡Jinpei!- volvió la chica, a corregir con un coscorrón a su pequeño hermano.- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan esos temas!-

Además.- agregó Ryu.- Allá adentro no hay vampiros, los monstruos chupasangre no existen.- Jinpei iba a refutar este punto de vista, cuando Jun apuntó emocionada, a las pantallas de la nave ambulancia.

¡Miren!-

¡Son Kamo y Joe-aniki!-

¡Vienen con los doctores!-

¡Genial!- exclamaron los tres.

Las preguntas eran muchas, pero ninguna pudo salir de los labios de nuestros amigos, ya que al recibir al resto del equipo, sus compañeros y sus invitados, se dirigieron de inmediato a donde la cápsula de Ken se encontraba almacenada, las miradas de Ryu, Jun y Jinpei, buscaban conectarse con los ojos de Joe y Kamo, y así comunicarse con ellos, recibir una respuesta a todas sus dudas, pasados varios minutos, solo el viejo mecánico, se compadeció de los pobres muchachos y se dio un tiempo para atenderlos.

¡Oh sí!- exclamó para llamar la atención de los médicos.- Señores.- ambos galenos atendieron a su llamado y levantaron la mirada para observar a los tres jóvenes que los observaban desde el umbral de la puerta.- Les presento a los tres miembros faltantes del equipo científico ninja, él es Ryu Nakanishi, el búho, ella es Jun, el cisne y el pequeño es Jinpei, su hermano, alias, la golondrina, chicos, ellos son los doctores Jonathan Diderot y William D'alembert, quienes aceptaron llevar el caso de Ken.-

Mucho gusto.- murmuraron ambos médicos con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego volver a las lecturas de la cápsula.

Igualmente.- respondieron en un susurro los tres muchachos.

Los tres guerreros de Gatchaman estaban pasmados, no esperaban ser descubiertos de esa manera ante los dos extraños galenos, y mucho menos por parte de sus propios camaradas, pero el viejo mecánico dejó en claro que ellos habían aceptado el caso de su compañero, eso significaba que Joe y Kamo tenían absoluta confianza en estos hombres ó hubo necesidad de revelar sus identidades para conseguir su ayuda, lo que sea que haya pasado, ellos lo aceptaron sin problema alguno, lo importante era, salvar la vida de su amigo.

Los directores de Helsing, junto a los miembros de Gatchaman y el hombre del mostacho, terminaron los estudios necesarios en la cápsula, para comenzar a removerla, el aspecto canoso y demacrado de ambos doctores, no pasó inadvertido para el resto del equipo científico, las dudas eran muchas, pero ya habría mucho tiempo por delante para aclararlas todas.

Gracias a los mecanismos de la nave ambulancia, el descenso del receptáculo no fue complicado, luego entre Joe, Ryu, Kamo y Diderot, llevaron la caja mecánica hasta un costado del edificio, donde estaba ubicada, la puerta de un gran ascensor, utilizado precisamente para casos donde recibían pacientes en camillas, todo esto seguido de cerca por Jun y Jinpei, D´alembert era quien encabezaba el cortejo.

El elevador fue programado para llevarlos cuatro pisos abajo, lugar donde se encontraba ubicada la entrada a Tzninacalli, al llegar al final del pasillo, William invitó a los muchachos a subir por las escaleras a un costado del corredor, hasta una puerta en el interior de la gran oficina, ahí se encontrarían con Defeo y podrían observar todo el procedimiento inicial desde los grandes ventanales. El resto del equipo, se cambiarían de ropa por una más adecuada, para luego ingresar la cápsula a un área descontaminante. Los chicos de inmediato acataron la orden y se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes desearle suerte a su compañero, cuando entraron a la oficina, el ayudante de los doctores los identificó y sin poder evitarlo, los recibió con gran algarabía.

¡Genial! ¡Oh…bu, buenas noches!- saludó nervioso.- Ustedes son del equipo científico ninja ¿Verdad?-

Mmm, sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó extrañado Jinpei.

¿Eh, sí? Pues verán…yo soy Ronald Defeo, soy el ayudante de los doctores, ustedes saben…ellos.- los tres miembros del comando G, entendieron a qué se refería, seguro estaba presente cuando el secreto fue revelado y ahora quería comprobarlo.

Bueno…sí, somos nosotros.- aceptó con desconfianza Ryu, misma que pronto desapareció.

¡Eso es asombroso!- exclamó entusiasmado Ron.- ¡Soy su más grande admirador! Miren….- sacó de su cartera, una tarjeta y la mostró.- Mí número de credencial del club oficial del comando ninja es el 00006, me considero como el sexto miembro del grupo.- dijo apenado esto último el muchacho, no mayor de 29 años.

¡Vaya!- también emitió exaltado Jinpei.- ¿Hay fichas de miembros…y un club de fans?-

¡Sí! El sitio oficial ya cuenta con millones de seguidores.- le aseguró Defeo al muchacho, ganándose así, la confianza del búho y la golondrina.

¡Genial!- se unió Ryu a la fiesta examinando también la credencial, el cisne por su parte, prefirió ignorarlos y prestar atención al trabajo de los científicos dentro de la enorme cámara.

Desde lo alto, la joven podía ver como se llevaban a cabo todos los preparativos para la atención médica de su compañero, Jun vio como lentamente, Ken fue colocado en su nueva cama y como poco a poco iban vinculando cada uno de los electrodos a su cuerpo, era doloroso ver como una vez más era conectado a las máquinas de soporte vital, al poco rato, se abrieron las puertas de Tzninacalli, dejando entrar a Kamo, este terminaba de hablar por celular, lógicamente también descontaminado, Jun no sabía que había estado hablando con la ISO, solicitando diversos materiales para el tratamiento, al parecer ya todo estaba listo, ahora debían esperar un par de días para que los doctores prepararan el genoma que salvará la vida de Ken.

Luego de un par de horas más, Joe y Kamo se reunieron con el resto del equipo, era ya muy noche cuando por fin se les pudo ver, los tres miembros del equipo ninja estaban ansiosos por saber cada detalle de la entrevista y por supuesto, todos los por menores del tratamiento de su líder y amigo. Como Joe nunca fue reconocido por ser un gran orador, Kamo fue el encargado de mantener informados a los muchachos.

Ahora sí nos dirán todo.- sentenció Jinpei.- ¿Van a convertir a Ken-aniki en un vampiro o qué?-

¡Jinpei! Deja de estar jugando.- le exigió con un nuevo coscorrón su hermana.- Este es un tema serio.-

Es cierto.- le siguió Ryu.- Díganos ¿Cómo se llevará a cabo todo el proceso, cuanto va a tardar?-

¿Por qué no nos quisieron recibir en un principio?- preguntó también Jun.- ¿Por qué saben de nuestras verdaderas identidades?-

Y lo principal de todo.- dijo el más pequeño bajo la estricta mirada del cisne.- ¿Nos garantizan que aniki no volverá a caer enfermo? ¿Qué el resultado es permanente?- tanto Ryu como Jun quedaron complacidos con sus preguntas.

Bueno…pues…- inició Kamo, completamente solo, ya que Joe no dijo nada.- Al principio no querían recibirnos, porque…mmm…porque no tenían perfeccionado el tratamiento.-

¡¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres muchachos.

¡¿Acaso está en fase de experimentación?- cuestionó primero Jun.

¿El medicamento puede dejar de funcionar?-

¿O nunca funcionó?- terminó el interrogatorio Jinpei.

No, no es eso, el tratamiento funciona de manera excelente.- aseguró Kamo.- Joe y yo fuimos testigos de muchas de sus maravillas.-

¿Entonces?- le preguntó el piloto del dios fénix.- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

¿Qué significa eso de que no está perfeccionado?- le siguió el niño.

A qué…bueno…- el viejo mecánico no supo como continuar y buscó ayuda en el segundo al mando, el cual, luego de una pausa dijo.

Luego de que el genoma de Drácula ha restablecido la salud del paciente, este cae en un leve coma y despierta…diferente.-

¡¿Coma?- gritó la chica asustada.

¿Cómo diferente?- agregó el búho.

¿Drácula?- terminó el niño.

Eso es lo que aún no se sabe.- continuaron la plática, ignorando la última pregunta.- Los médicos no han podido avanzar más allá de esa etapa.-

¡ ¿Por qué?- exigió saber Ryu.- ¿Acaso los pacientes mueren?-

No…- todos esperaron a que Joe respondiera.- Los mismos doctores han tenido que asesinarlos.-

¡ ¿Queee?- gritaron aterrados los tres.

¡ ¿Por qué? No entiendo.- inició la chica.

¿Qué quieres decir con despertar diferentes y tener que asesinarlos?- pidió el búho.

A que al despertar del coma.- explicó esta vez Kamo.- Los pacientes lo hacen de manera violenta, atacan al primero que se encuentre a su lado, al grado de asesinarlo.-

Y ¿No lograron controlarlos? ¿Con medicamentos o algo?- preguntó Jun.

Nunca lograron llegar a ellos.- dijo esta vez Joe.- La única forma que encontraron los doctores de evitar una catástrofe, fue incinerándolos vivos.-

¡¿Incinerándolos?- exclamó el cisne, al tiempo que se cubría la boca.

¿Cómo es eso posible?-

¡Yo no quiero que lastimen a mi hermano!- gritó Jinpei.- ¡No lo voy a permitir!-

No lo haremos.- se unió Joe.- Es por eso que ellos cuentan con nosotros para que no tengan que caer en lo mismo.-

¿Cómo?- preguntó interesado Ryu.

Yo me aseguraré de mantener bajo control a Ken en caso de que siga el mismo camino, de esa manera, los doctores se encargaran de atenderlo.- los tres amigos comprendieron que se refería a sus habilidades como cyborg.

Y ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Jinpei.- ¿Qué haremos nosotros Joe-aniki?-

Ustedes se encargaran de evitar que por culpa de un ataque de pánico, activen el incinerador de la cámara médica.- los tres miembros del equipo científico ninja entendieron con estas palabras, que la habitación donde se encontraba descansando el cuerpo de su amigo, contaba con un sistema de eliminación de materia peligrosa, seguro el botón que activa los lanzallamas estaría en la gran oficina, de una manera u otra, ellos debían desconectarlo.

¡Cuenta con ello!- garantizó la golondrina.

Nosotros nos haremos cargo sin ningún problema.- le siguió de cerca Ryu, con el mismo entusiasmo y obteniendo la aprobación de sus compañeros.

Joe, Kamo.- habló el cisne, ambos hombres prestaron atención.- ¿Qué tan peligroso es este método?-

¡ ¿Eehh?-

Sí… ¿Qué tan peligroso es este tratamiento? ¿Pondrá en riesgo la vida de Ken?- la chica claramente estaba dudando, su cuerpo y su rostro, la delataban por completo, ella deseaba salir de ahí de inmediato, a pesar de comprender que era imposible.

Jun.- empezó el cóndor.- Nada de lo que venga con este tratamiento, será peor de lo que en este momento tiene en cama a Ken.- la chica y sus compañeros comprendieron, el segundo al mando tenía razón, pero igual el cisne tenía miedo.

Ahora descansen.- ordenaba Asakura.- Yo iré a ver como avanza el procedimiento.-

Esta bien.-

Mantennos informados.- pidió el piloto antes de que su compañero desapareciera de la habitación. A pesar de las explicaciones dadas por Joe y Kamo, Jun, preocupada, se acercó a donde el viejo del mostacho estaba y pidió.

Maestro Kamo.-

Sí.-

¿Podría darnos más información acerca del tratamiento que aplicaran a Ken?-

¿Cómo?-

Sí…digo, me gustaría que nos contara con lujo de detalles, como los directores de Helsing, les plantearon los pormenores del medicamento, me gustaría saber más al respecto, bueno…no quiero que crea que no confío, pero…-

No hace falta que me des explicaciones, mi niña…se los mostraré.- la chica se alegró al ver que obtendría respuesta a sus dudas, los demás miembros del grupo, también se acercaron llenos de curiosidad.

El viejo mecánico logró obtener sin ninguna dificultad, las imágenes de los archivos de Helsing, usando la oficina ubicada sobre Tzninacalli, cuando esta estaba vacía, el equipo científico ninja y Kamo, pudieron ver toda la información obtenida sobre el genoma vampírico. Como era de esperarse, los chicos se aterrorizaron ante las fuertes y espantosas escenas, las ilusiones creadas en sus jóvenes mentes ante la palabra Drácula, se quedaron en eso, en fantasías, los pacientes perdieron la cabeza y los médicos los asesinaron, punto, no había vuelta atrás, no había nada del romanticismo de la novela del conde, ni mucho menos esa idea de inmortalidad y sabiduría que te vende Hollywood a cada rato, nada…solo sangre, muerte y terror.

Jun estaba muy arrepentida y a la vez, satisfecha, por haber pedido ver el material médico, no ponía en duda los milagros que lograba el tratamiento en casos tan difíciles, al contrario, cuando vio como esas personas, al principio desahuciadas, poco a poco recobraban su salud, se llenó de esperanza, fue realmente impresionante, como esos jóvenes y adultos mayores, miraban a la cámara, completamente sanos y agradecidos con los expertos de Helsing…para unas escenas más adelante, el sueño acabara trágicamente, al verlos convertidos en criminales sin razón ni auto-control alguno, transformados al final en antorchas vivientes. La chica comenzó a llorar por el horrible y posible destino de su mejor amigo y anhelado amante.

Ryu por su parte estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar exactamente, una parte de él se aferraba a las primeras imágenes del video, aquellas en las que se mostraban todos los beneficios del genoma vampírico y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las últimas, las que exhibían a los pacientes destrozando a sus doctores. Los sollozos de su compañera sacaron al búho de sus pensamientos, por unos minutos se le quedó viendo sin decirle nada, comprendía lo que la chica sentía, él también tenía miedo, pero, más que ser devorado por el temor, el joven piloto estaba lleno de confianza, no solo en este producto, sino en su compañero y segundo al mando, el cóndor Joe, quien después de verlo tan fuerte y decidido con respecto al tratamiento de su "Novio", este no permitiría que algo malo le pasara, y él tampoco claro está. Además, todos juntos siempre lograron salir victoriosos de todas sus misiones, incluso de aquellas que parecían no tener solución, seguro que esta no sería la excepción.

Jinpei por su parte, estaba boquiabierto, ante las imágenes de los hombres y mujeres que fueron sometidos al medicamento, eran realmente escalofriantes, nada que ver con los cuentos y películas de vampiros que había visto en su corta vida, vaya, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla, había sido testigo de semejante matanza, ya sea por parte de sus enemigos o de ellos mismos, además ¿Cómo podía llamar monstruos a esas personas? ellos, el equipo científico ninja, a pesar de trabajar para los chicos buenos, también eran asesinos, quizás no tan sanguinarios como esos sujetos, pero no podían criticar ni recriminar sin saber exactamente el porque mataban esas personas. Bueno, al menos él tenía una explicación para el comportamiento de los pacientes de Helsing, pensaba el niño, el motivo para semejante baño de sangre era simple, los pacientes tenían hambre, esa era la verdad. Sacando de sus pensamientos a todos los que se encontraban con ella en la gran oficina, Jun exclamó angustiada.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No podemos permitir que hagan eso con Ken!-

¡Nee-chan!-

¡Debemos impedirlo! Debemos…-

Y al impedirlo ¿Qué?...- pidió saber Ryu.- ¿Lo llevamos de regreso a nuestro hogar y le damos sagrada sepultura?- la joven ninja trató de dar respuesta a sus preguntas sin éxito.

No, debe haber otros medios, digo…no…-

No hay nada mas en la mesa nee-chan.- la interrumpió su hermanito.- Esta es la única manera de salvar a aniki.-

¡ ¿Pero no viste como se puso esa pobre gente? ¿No prestaste atención a sus rostros?- la joven del manto del cisne comenzó a llorar más fuerte.- Estaban tan agradecidas, tan esperanzadas…creían haberse salvado por completo, y al final…están, muertas…yo no quiero que, que le, pase lo, mismo a Ken.- confesaba entre sollozos.

Eso no sucederá.- le aseguraba el joven piloto con un nudo en la garganta, ante el llanto del cisne.- No lo vamos a permitir.-

¡Es cierto! Joe-aniki ya nos dijo que hacer, todos debemos estar pendientes del procedimiento para sacar de aquí con vida a nuestro hermano.- las palabras de sus compañeros eran alentadoras, pero aún no convencían a Jun.

Pero eso no es todo… ¿Cómo haremos para que no caiga en lo mismo? ¿Cómo evitaremos que se vuelva loco?-

Yo…- el piloto, sin una idea fija, iba a tratar de contestar a su compañera, cuando sin haberlo planeado, la golondrina lo salvó.

¡Ellos no estaban locos nee-chan! Lo que tenían era hambre.-

¡ ¿Queee?-

¡Sí! Ellos se transformaron en vampiros, estaban recién nacidos y tenían hambre, solo fue su instinto de supervivencia lo que les hizo actuar de esa manera.- las miradas de Ryu, Jun y Kamo, lo decían todo…

¡JINPEI! ¡Estamos hablando en serio y tú sales con tus bromas!-

Pero nee-chan…-

¡No estoy para tolerar tus cosas!- seguía reprendiendo al chico.- ¡Estamos tratando un asunto muy serio y tú solo piensas en…!-

¡YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO!- reclamó disgustado Jinpei.- ¡Me tomo muy en serio el tratamiento de mi hermano! Sé lo que estoy diciendo, y no tengo por qué explicárselo a una niña miedosa como tú.-

¡¿Qué?-

Sí, en su momento, todo se sabrá y verás como yo tenía razón.- y sin dar más explicaciones, el joven Jinpei, salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Joe, pues él también quería saber más sobre el tratamiento.

El silencio domino a nuestros amigos, si antes estaban confundidos, ahora estaban peor, Ryu confiaba en el trabajo de los directores, en el desempeño de la ISO y el equipo Gatchaman, para salir triunfantes de este problema. Jun por su parte, seguía desconcertada, admitía que el genoma obraba milagros, y que no había nada igual de efectivo que este en otro lado, pero…esos ojos, esos rostros, no podía sacárselos de la cabeza, no quería por nada del mundo, que el muchacho del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, se convirtiera en un monstruo. Kamo…él aún no podía superar el shock que sufrió la primera vez que vio los videos, como para tener una mejor respuesta al final de la segunda función, estaba de acuerdo con el equipo, no había nada más que hacer, esta era la única forma de reparar un error, su error, claro que había muchos otros más involucrados, pero él se veía como culpable de la condición del muchacho, si venderle su alma al diablo le garantizaba que volvería a la vida el niño de grandes ojos azules, con gusto lo haría, pero su propio espíritu…no el de Ken Washio, ojala hubiera algo más que hacer, ojala lo hubiera, pensaban todos.

Los días solicitados como plazo por los médicos para terminar la medicina, se habían terminado, una mañana, Ryu y Jun, se encontraban desayunando en el enorme y solitario comedor del instituto, el cual en sus tiempos de gloria, llegó a recibir a más de treinta personas sin incluir al personal de cocina, ahora que estaba vacío, fue la joven del cisne la que se encargó de preparar los alimentos para todos los del edificio, mientras el piloto descifraba su comida, Jinpei llegó gritando extremadamente animado, para informarles…

¡Está listo, está listo!-

¿Qué?-

¡El genoma de Drácula! ¡Está listo!-

¡ ¿Queee?-

¡Sí! Ahora mismo comenzaran a aplicarlo.- ninguno esperó una invitación y de inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección a la oficina sobre Tzninacalli.

Al ingresar al interior de la gran habitación, al primero que vieron fue a su compañero Joe Asakura, quien junto a Ron, observaba atento por los enormes cristales, a los dos médicos y a Kamo, al fondo de la habitación, los tres estaban ataviados con trajes blancos que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, debido al critico estado de salud de Ken, el cóndor apenas si saludó al resto del grupo, cuando estos llegaron a su lado, él estaba más interesado en lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de Tzninacalli, mientras los tres hombres de blanco terminaban con los últimos detalles, Jun preguntó a Ron.

Mmm… ¿Disculpa?-

¿Sí?- respondió Defeo al cisne, un tanto intimidado por la atractiva y famosa guerrera.

¿Podrías explicarnos como se llevará a cabo el procedimiento?-

¡Claro!- aceptó entusiasmado el joven ayudante, pues, se le presentaba la oportunidad de instruir al equipo científico ninja.

Bien.- inició Defeo.- Para que el medicamento corra y se adapte mejor al organismo del paciente, el genoma vampírico se implanta en el cuerpo a través de una transfusión de sangre.-

¿Una transfusión de sangre?- preguntó curioso Jinpei.- ¿Con eso basta?-

Así es, como ya habían explicado los doctores a sus compañeros, el genoma se adhiere a las células sanas para fortalecerse y reprogramar a las células contaminadas, este procedimiento se llevó a cabo con los glóbulos de la sangre del mismo tipo del paciente, en este caso…-

RH+AB.- respondieron casi al unísono los miembros del equipo, cosa que sorprendió a Ron.

¡Genial! ¿Conocen el tipo de sangre de cada uno de ustedes?-

Así es.- presumió Jinpei.- Es necesario saber este tipo de información para casos de emergencia.- luego de dejar impresionado a su fan número uno, el niño pidió saber más al respecto.- Y… ¿Cuántas transfusiones serán necesarias?-

Seis, ya que la velocidad de la transfusión, está claramente controlada por los directores, cada una tarda alrededor de cinco horas en ser absorbida por el paciente, al joven Washio se le retirará medio litro de sangre, la cual será reemplazada por la que ha sido tratada con el genoma, precisamente por eso los doctores llaman al tratamiento "La sangre de Drácula".-

¡Genial!- expresó Jinpei, para molestias de algunos.

Y… ¿Cuánto debemos esperar para ver los resultados?- preguntó Joe ansioso.

Varía dependiendo el daño de la persona y la fuerza del genoma, cuando se trata de enfermedades, se debe tomar en cuenta el tipo de daño, cuando hablamos de la ausencia de miembros, pues, eso requiere más tiempo, debido a la reproducción de la extremidad faltante.-

Significa que…- comenzó a hacer cuentas Ryu.- ¿Tardará más tiempo por el avanzado deterioro en el cuerpo de Ken?-

Es posible.-

Y ¿Cuánto es más tiempo en comparación con otros casos?- cuestionó Jun.

Pues…cuando el mal es fuerte, quiero decir, esta activo, el paciente tarda entre tres y seis días para mostrar mejoría, la total recuperación se da diferente en cada paciente.-

¡Oh!- exclamaron algunos de los miembros del grupo, decepcionados por no saber cuanto tiempo exactamente tardaría Ken en salir de ahí, caminando por su propia cuenta.

Bueno...- trataba de ayudar Defeo.- Él es un hombre muy fuerte, así que no debe tardar mucho.- ninguno de los jóvenes guerreros pudo discutirle eso.

Pero ¿Cuánto debemos esperar para ver los primeros avances? Me refiero a cambios significativos ¿Cómo sabremos que el cuerpo de Ken a aceptado el genoma?- el joven ayudante la pensó un poco antes de contestar a Joe.

Pues en realidad…ninguno de los pacientes que los doctores atendió en el pasado, rechazó el gen de Drácula, así que dudo que eso pase, y con respecto a los primeros signos de mejoría, esos quizás se vean casi inmediatamente.-

¡Inmediatamente!- susurraron cada uno de los muchachos, para sí mismos, entusiasmados ante la idea de comenzar de ver la recuperación de su amigo.

El primer día de tratamiento pasó lentamente, como bien había dicho Ronald, hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, el cuerpo de Ken parecía no haber rechazado el virus y su condición era estable, el equipo de la ISO no se separaba de los monitores que transmitían los signos vitales de su compañero, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera una mejoría y todos querían estar presentes cuando eso ocurriera.

El segundo día comenzó y con este la segunda aplicación del procedimiento, primero retiraron medio litro de plasma del cuerpo del muchacho, para en seguida ser reemplazada con una nueva transfusión de la sangre de Drácula, hasta ahora todo marchaba excelentemente, las máquinas conectadas al cuerpo del joven Washio, anunciaban que los órganos afectados por la energía delta, comenzaban a responder favorablemente, esto para los guerreros del comando G, para su maestro mecánico y para los que trabajaban en Helsing, fue motivo de fiesta.

El tercer día, se llevó con gran expectación, igual que el día uno, ninguno de los muchachos se separaba del equipo técnico, en la gran oficina prácticamente hacían todo, comían, dormían y se entretenían con lo que tuvieran a la mano, el tratamiento no los defraudó y las máquinas anunciaron más avances, los huesos antes tan frágiles, volvieron a la normalidad, las fracturas que ocurrieran a causa de la anterior debilidad, habían soldado y desaparecido, el esqueleto del joven Washio, era tan fuerte, como el primer día que llegó a la ISO, todos estaban felices.

Los milagros del genoma vampírico no paraban de asombrar a todos, incluidos a sus propios descubridores, era ya de madrugada cuando los signos vitales del paciente se manifestaron más fuertes que antes, las pantallas de la gran oficina sobre Tzninacalli, mostraban a todos que las lecturas cerebrales y el pulso del chico eran cada vez más favorables, un verdadero milagro, ya no estaban ausentes, ni eran motivados por los aparatos, el cuerpo de Ken Washio estaba respondiendo y en cualquier momento, si todo continuaba como hasta ahora, el muchacho podría despertar por sí solo.

Día número cuatro, por fin comenzaron a notarse los primeros progresos del tratamiento en el semblante del muchacho, para el final de la cuarta transfusión de la sangre de Drácula, la circulación de esta en el cuerpo de Ken, había mejorado, la máquina encargada de esto anunció que la velocidad con la que debía correr el liquido vital por las venas estaba normal, que el mismo organismo se estaba encargando de eso…lo que significaba que el primer aparato de soporte vital era desconectado. La fiesta se hizo en la oficina.

Al comenzar la sangre a circular de manera regular por el cuerpo del águila, las manchas en la piel causadas por la leucemia, desaparecieron totalmente, el tono de la tez del muchacho también presentaba un marcado cambio, del triste y enfermizo color gris que poseía al llegar al instituto, lentamente se transformó en un color claro y sonrosado, la elasticidad de la epidermis también cobraba fuerza, ya no parecía un cadáver o un anciano, paulatinamente iba recobrando su edad.

Llegó el quinto día y con este más avances, como si de flores marchitas se trataran, los órganos alimentados con la sangre de Drácula, comenzaron a resucitar y dar signos de vida, al grado de prescindir del soporte vital, así que los aparatos que se encargaban de los riñones, el corazón y los pulmones entre otros, dejaron de ser necesarios, claro, esto no significaba que el chico no estuviera conectado a un tanque de oxigeno, pues, a pesar de que los pulmones ya comenzaban a trabajar, como todo paciente, aún debían estar conectados a un tanque, en caso de llegar a presentar algún problema.

El sexto y último día llegó con una excelente noticia para los miembros del equipo científico ninja y para el maestro técnico, el sistema inmunológico de Ken se había reiniciado por completo, lo que significaba que ya no corría riesgos de ser infectado tan fácilmente, todo aquel que ingresara a Tzninacalli, ya no necesitaba el traje especial para evitar contaminaciones, ahora solo debían vestir una ligera bata, cubre calzado, guantes, gorra y cubre bocas, esto solo era por precaución, apenas comprobaran que los efectos eran permanentes, la extrema seguridad pronto quedaría de lado.

El séptimo día fue el mejor de todos, esa tarde, el doctor Diderot se presentó ante los hombres de la ISO, los cuales estaban ocupados en el extenso y abandonado comedor, cada uno debía analizar lo que Jun con "Gusto," les había servido en el plato, al llegar a la mesa donde discutían si era pollo o pescado la carne del estofado, Jonathan dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

Señores…- 

¡Doctor Diderot!- exclamaron Jinpei y Ryu.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien con Ken?- preguntó de inmediato Joe, el cual era prácticamente obligado por el resto del equipo para que fuera con ellos a comer cada día.

¡Todo marcha de maravilla! El proceso avanza satisfactoriamente, si lo desean, pueden ir a visitarlo…-

¿A la… oficina sobre, la cámara?- preguntó dubitativa Jun.

¡No!...al interior de Tzninacalli…-

¡ ¿Queee?- gritaron al unísono.

¡ ¿Es en serio?- cuestionó impactado Joe.

¡ ¿Podemos?- le siguió Jinpei.

¡ ¿Tan pronto?- finalizó Ryu.

¡Sí! Solo puede recibir visitas de uno en uno, pero todos pueden verlo.-

El silencio se hizo de inmediato, ninguno, después de expresar su alegría ante este hecho, pudo decir algo más, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podían verlo de cerca y quizás hasta tocarlo, el estar al tanto de su avance desde las pantallas de las computadoras no era lo mismo, estas solo mostraban imágenes del esqueleto, ultrasonidos de diversas partes de su cuerpo, etc. nada que tuviera que ver con su físico. Ahora podían verlo frente a frente, con la clara consciencia de que era para darle ánimos y no para despedirse, agradecer su amistad, protección y sacrificio. Sin esperar una segunda invitación, el comando G y Kamo, avanzaron ansiosos detrás de Jonathan Diderot, el cual encabezaba la marcha rumbo a la puerta de la gran cámara Tzninacalli, donde descansaba su amigo y líder de equipo, donde descansaba el novio de uno y el sueño imposible de otra.

Al llegar ante la puerta, vieron que de esta salía William, este al encontrarse con ellos, les saludo con una gran sonrisa, claramente complacido con los resultados que hasta ahora se estaban presentando en el caso del joven Washio.

¡Will!- le saludó Jon.- Traje a nuestros invitados para que visiten a su amigo, solo falta que se pongan de acuerdo en quien será el primero en pasar a verlo.-

Eso no será necesario, pueden pasar todos a la vez.-

¡ ¿Queee?- gritaron en grata sorpresa los guerreros y su maestro.

¿Estás seguro William? ¿No te parece que es muy pronto?-

Al contrario, los recientes resultados en sus exámenes, indican que no corre ningún riesgo al exponerse al medio ambiente común, la visita de todos sus amigos nos ayudará a verificar los números.- a ninguno de nuestros héroes les agradó ver que seguían tratando a Ken como un conejillo de indias, pero lo importante era que podían verlo, solo por eso ninguno reclamó a los doctores y comenzaron a reunirse frente a la gran puerta.

Ya que todo estuvo listo, el mismo William D'alembert los guió hasta el interior de Tzninacalli, el pasillo que llevaba hasta donde se encontraba la cama, era largo y oscuro, como un enorme túnel, en el camino, el medico de cabellos rojizos, iba revisando los documentos de Washio junto a Kamo y haciendo algunos comentarios sobre el avance del tratamiento.

Los números son sorprendentes, sí todo sigue marchando tan bien como hasta ahora, en cualquier momento podría volver en sí.-

¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó esperanzado Jinpei.

Así es, lo cual a mí mismo me parece sorprendente, no habíamos tratado un caso como el suyo antes, por lo que, no sabíamos que tan bien iba a funcionar la sangre de Drácula, todo lo referente a este caso es realmente impresionante.-

Ese chico es impresionante.- susurró para sí Joe, siendo el médico de pelo rojizo el único que lo alcanzara a escuchar.

Ya lo creo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que un hombre como él, pudiera ser en realidad Gatchaman… ¿Están seguros que no se trata del hijo de algún político importante? Por que su apariencia no es precisamente la de un luchador.- este era siempre un tema de discusión entre los que conocían a Ken y su secreto, al menos en otros tiempos, lógicamente ahora, su apariencia era otra a causa de su enfermedad.

Bueno…- comentaba Ryu.- Eso lo dice ahora, porque ha tenido problemas de salud, pero antes…-

Antes pensaban lo mismo.- este comentario por parte del menor del grupo, sacó a todos una agradable carcajada, luego de esta D'alembert agregó.

¿Y qué más podían pensar todos? Digo, el chico parece que apenas si alcanza la mayoría de edad.- los muchachos iban a contestar afirmativamente, cuando una pregunta llegó a sus mentes.

¿Y usted como lo sabe?- cuestionó Joe al médico, preguntándose a la vez, si alguno de sus amigos le habían mostrado alguna foto de sus primeros años en el equipo, pero los rostros de sus compañeros, mostraban que estaban tan confundidos como él.

Pues…- dijo el médico, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la habitación y recorrió la cortina de plástico que cubría la puerta.- Me pareció obvio.- todos entraron hasta donde se encontraba la cama de su compañero, llevándose la sorpresa de sus vidas, y comprendiendo a la vez, del porque hablaba William de esa manera.

No puede ser.- murmuró Ryu, al ver a su líder en cama.

Es increíble.- le seguía Kamo.

Aniki.-

Ken…-

Era realmente increíble, una verdadera maravilla, del hombre moribundo que habían traído hace apenas una semana, no quedaba nada, en su lugar, nuestros amigos pudieron apreciar a un hermoso joven de menos de veinte años, sus cabellos, antes secos y quebradizos, se habían convertido en una abundante melena de color castaño rojizo, su piel estaba limpia de manchas y de las heridas causadas por los fuertes tratamientos a los que había sido sometido, en su lugar ahora todos podían apreciar una tez blanca y sana, su rostro, el cual en el pasado estaba demacrado y cadavérico, con la piel alrededor de sus ojos hundida, oscura y sus mofletes pegados al hueso, ahora era todo lo contrario, este se veía firme y saludable, sus pómulos encajaban perfectamente con el resto del contorno de su rostro, un delicioso color sonrosado brillaba tanto en sus labios como en las mejillas, incluso sus largas y abundantes pestañas, volvían a decorar esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules que tanto encantaban. Su cuerpo también mostraba benéficos cambios, había recuperado peso, sus músculos seguían sin estar marcados y su silueta bien torneada, se marcaba en las blancas sabanas, demostrando a todos que había recuperado su estatura y peso ideal. En fin, ante los ojos de los presentes luchadores, se encontraba el mismo joven y líder que les acompañara desde un principio en el equipo científico ninja.

No lo puedo creer.- volvía a repetir Ryu, con los ojos vidriosos.

Es como si no le hubiera pasado nada.- agregó Jinpei con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Es increíble.- apenas susurraba Kamo.- Esto es realmente increíble.- continuaba comentando mientras miraba detenidamente al chico.- Incluso parece más joven.- esto extrañó al médico.

¿Parece…? ¿Qué no es de esa edad?-

No…originalmente, debería tener, 23 años.- respondió Jun entre sollozos.- Y ahora parece de…-

18.- respondió Joe sin dejar de admirar el rostro de su amado, el cual aún portaba una delgada manguera adherida a la nariz para poder respirar.

El segundo al mando fue el primero que se atrevió a hundir su mano en la abundante cabellera del muchacho, el único que se permitió recorrer con la yema de sus dedos, la tibia y suave piel nívea del águila, buscando que todo lo que estaba ante sus ojos, no fuera tan solo un sueño, que fuera real, y lo era, el joven que aún descansaba en esa cama, era el mismo con el que había trabajado todo este tiempo, era el mismo del que se había enamorado, su calidez era real, su respiración lenta y relajada era autentica, no venía de ninguna ilusión ni mucho menos de un robot, era él, era Ken Washio.

¡Se sei! ¡Il mio amore sei tu! (¡Eres tú! ¡Amor mio, eres tú!)- exclamó Joe lleno de jubilo, arrancandolo de la cama y estrechando el cuerpo del muchacho en un fuerte abrazo.

El llanto y las risas del equipo se escucharon al mismo tiempo, era sorprendente para algunos el comportamiento del segundo al mando y a la vez, algo aceptado y respetado, por los mismos, entiéndanse Kamo, Ryu y el mismo Jinpei, que este por ser joven, no significaba que fuera bobo y el primero por ser mayor ya sabía muchas cosas. Jun por su parte, a pesar de tener varias sospechas, también albergaba muchas esperanzas de estar totalmente equivocada. Desgraciadamente esta si había caído en un error, pero este no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto. Mientras que sus compañeros también se animaban a tomarle de las manos y tocarle el rostro, Jun mantenía la distancia, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¡Es sorprendente!- exclamaba Jinpei.- Aniki está bien.-

¡No lo puedo creer!- le seguía Ryu.- Ya no tiene los huesos Frágiles ¿Verdad?-

De ninguna manera, su estructura ósea es completamente normal, no hay nada que indique alguna anormalidad.- explicó el médico.

¡¿Cuándo despertará? ¡¿Cuánto tardará en despertar por completo?- preguntaba de nuevo Ryu al doctor.

Debe ser en cualquier momento, los registros médicos nos informan que todo está en orden y no debería haber ningún impedimento para que pueda despertar.-

¿Significa que eso depende de él?- preguntó Kamo.

Es probable.-

¡Uuuyyy!- exclamó Jinpei divertido.- ¡Entonces no despertará nunca!- todos rieron con este comentario, pues era conocido que, cuando no había misión o algún compromiso por cumplir, el joven Washio, prefería pasar la tarde volando en su avión o en brazos del mitológico Morfeo.

¿Entonces debemos despertarlo?- preguntó Ryu, animado.

Creo que mejor lo dejamos descansar tranquilo.- comentó con lógica Kamo.- Ha sido sometido a un intenso tratamiento médico, lo mejor es darle tiempo.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pasado el tiempo permitido, poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse.

¿Mañana podremos verlo de nuevo?- preguntó el niño al doctor.

Por supuesto.- con esa garantía, los miembros del equipo ninja comenzaron a salir del Tzninacalli, no sin antes darle un último vistazo y volver a desearle suerte, Joe fue el último en salir, antes de volver a recostar a su amado, quería despedirse de manera más personal.

Non so quanto tempo ho sognato questo momento, il mio bel ragazzo (No sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento, mi hermoso muchacho).- comenzó a confesar Joe al oído del chico, al tiempo que le rozaba con los labios las mejillas.- Ho pensato che non avrei mai vedere (Creí que no volvería a verte).- le susurró mientras le estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.- Ti amo Ken (Te amo Ken).- y dicho esto, besó los labios de su amado con suavidad, ya que era mucha la necesidad de volver a probarlo. Grande fue la sorpresa para el segundo al mando del equipo Gatchaman, cuando poco a poco comenzaron a corresponder a su beso, transformándolo lentamente de tierno a intenso. Al comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando, este se separó del chico para mirarle detenidamente.

¿Ken…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Joe…- susurró una voz conocida.

Fin del capitulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

¡Por fin terminé el capitulo! Sé que ya vengo con lo mismo, pero perdonen la tardanza, entre las obligaciones por cumplir fuera y dentro de la red, el día se hace corto. Espero que les guste este número, es más grande que los otros para compensar la tardanza, espero que les guste y mil gracias por tus palabras de aliento Heldacria, mil gracias.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene yaoi y slash explicito, o sea, sexo entre hombres y algunas palabras fuertes, si nada de esto te gusta, evita leer la historia de la línea de ****** asteriscos en adelante.

Saludos a todos y….que comience la función.

Capitulo 5.

Joe… ¿Qué…suce, dió?- alcanzó a escucharse un susurro muy bajo y áspero.

¿Ken? ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?-

Joe…- el siciliano no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al comprender que el muchacho realmente estaba reaccionando, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Voi con me? (¿Estás conmigo?)- dijo Joe conmocionado en el oído de su novio.- Infatti si torna a me. (¿En verdad has vuelto a mí?)- con el rostro de Ken tan cerca del suyo, Joe pudo observar que su pareja, intentaba abrir sus ojos.- ¡Hey, regresen!- empezó a gritar desesperado a sus compañeros.- ¡Ken ha despertado! ¡Vengan!-

El segundo al mando pudo escuchar que el grupo de médicos y amigos acudían de inmediato a su llamado, mientras tanto, este aun mantenía el cuerpo de Ken con fuerza en su regazo, seguía sin creer que realmente estaba pasando, tal parecía que los cuentos sí tenían algo de real después de todo, que un simple beso podía obrar milagros y despertar a los seres amados de su letargo, con sumo cuidado Asakura recorría con su mano el rostro de su adorado, rogando al cielo por que no fuera falso, que no lo estuvieran engañando, desgraciadamente no pudo continuar a su lado, pues pronto llegaron los doctores y lo apartaron del paciente.

Al poco rato de estar William revisando junto a Kamo al chico, les alcanzó el doctor Diderot, el cual estaba supervisando todo desde lo alto de la habitación y así pudo percatarse de lo ocurrido. Mientras los galenos revisaban la velocidad con la que Ken salía del coma, las lecturas de las máquinas y demás signos vitales, el equipo científico ninja comenzaba a hacerle varias preguntas a su compañero.

¿Qué pasó Joe?- inició Jun preocupada.

Solo estaba a su lado y…simplemente, habló.- mintió el cóndor, pues, a pesar de haber demostrado sus sentimientos antes, no se atrevió a decir que lo había besado y que así este se había reanimado.

¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó esta vez el piloto.

Me preguntó que había pasado.-

¿En serio?- esta pregunta por parte del niño y la insistencia de sus compañeros, comenzó a impacientar al siciliano.

¡¿Acaso crees que estoy mintiendo enano?- alarmado por tan violenta reacción, el chico de inmediato trató de ponerse a buen resguardo tras su robusto camarada.

No, yo solo…-

¡Silencio!- ordenaron los médicos.- Necesitamos que se calmen.- ordenó William a los jóvenes, los cuales callaron de inmediato.

En total paz, el grupo de guerreros, comenzó a prestar atención a las maniobras que los científicos realizaban con su amigo y líder, los tres adultos, iban y venían apuntando datos y revisando tanto las máquinas como al mismo muchacho, el cual, era oficial, estaba saliendo del coma con una impresionante velocidad. Joe, Jun, Ryu y Jinpei casi enloquecen de alegría al ver que Ken empezaba a moverse por su cuenta, que comenzaba a llevarse las manos torpemente a la cara y se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos sin que la luz de las lámparas lo deslumbraran. Lo más impresionante fue lo siguiente.

Ken…Ken… ¿Puedes escucharme?- pedía William al tiempo que le revisaba las pupilas.

¿Mmm?-

Señor Washio ¿Puede oírnos?-

Mmm, sí…- contestaba aturdido el chico, volviendo locos de alegría a sus compañeros, en especial al cóndor, que si alguna duda tenía sobre la identidad del muchacho, su extraordinario oído le dejaba en claro que "Esa" era realmente su voz.

¡Siiii!- gritaron todos juntos.

¡Es él! ¡Es él!-

¡Aniki! ¡Ken aniki!-

¡Ken!-

¡Ken!- el escándalo estaba distrayendo tanto al paciente como a los doctores.

¡Hey niño! ¿Puedes decirnos tú nombre completo?- Ken escuchaba las voces de sus camaradas como si estuvieran lejos y cerca a la vez.

¿Esos…son, mis, amigos?-

¡Ken!- reconoció de nuevo a Joe.

¡Ken!- esa era la voz de Jun.

Ellos, todos ¿Están, bien?-

¡Aniki!- ese era inconfundible.

¡Ken!- identificó también a Ryu.

¡Señores! Por favor, necesitamos hablar con él.- reclamó William exasperado.

¿Cuál es tú nombre?- insistió de nuevo Jonathan.

Ken…Ken Washio.-

¿Qué edad tienes Ken?-

Vein…titres, años.-

¿Sabes en qué año estamos?-

Tres, mil…cincuenta y seis.-

¿Puedes decirnos el nombre y rango de tus compañeros?- preguntó William.

¿Puedes decirnos sus identidades secretas?- le siguió Jonathan.

¿Son ustedes de la ISO?- esta pregunta arrancó sonoras carcajadas de los demás muchachos, pues esto les indicaba más sobre el estado mental de Ken, que cualquiera de los estudios que los dos científicos estuvieran haciendo.

No, no somos de la ISO, pero trabajamos con ellos.-

¡Ken! ¡Ken!- se asomó Kamo al campo visual del muchacho.- ¿Me recuerdas Ken?- el niño parpadeó un momento para distinguir mejor la nueva figura frente a sus ojos.

¿Ma… estro Kamo? ¿Es usted?- el hombre de amplio mostacho sonrió cálidamente, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

¡Así! ¡Así es chico, soy yo!-

Maestro, Kamo ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó en débil voz, pero con un poco más de visión.

Son aliados Ken, ellos son tus doctores, tienes que responder a todas sus preguntas, para que evalúen tu estado de salud, no es difícil, solo dinos el nombre y rango de tus compañeros de equipo.- el joven líder escuchaba mejor que al principio de su despertar, aún se sentía mareado, un poco aturdido, pero comprendía mejor lo que se le estaba pidiendo y el peligro en el que podría meterse de responder correctamente, por lo que, desconfiado de las personas frente a él, dijo.

Dígame…la clave, de acceso al hangar, y quizás, hable de mis compañeros.-

Lejos de disgustar a los médicos y camaradas, su respuesta los asombró por completo, era como si todo hubiera sido ayer, como si el enfrentamiento con Egobossler y Sosai Z, hubiera acabado apenas un par de días atrás, como si jamás hubiera caído enfermo. De inmediato sus compañeros se acercaron y rodearon la cama sin importar que los tres hombres de ciencia estuvieran de acuerdo o no, no hubo necesidad de que Ken dijera o reconociera en voz alta a sus colegas, la reacción que tuvo al verlos lo dijo todo.

¡Chicos!-

¡Ken!-

¡Ken!-

¡ ¿Eres tú Ken? ¡ ¿En verdad eres tú?-

Jinpei, Jun, Joe, Ryu ¿Son, ustedes? ¿Se encuen… tran… bien?-

¡Ken!-

¡Señores, por favor!-

Sin que estos lo desearan, los muchachos tuvieron que ser retirados de la sala, los doctores tenían que hacer muchas más pruebas y ellos no eran necesarios. Desde el segundo piso de Tzninacalli, el comando G, observaba con atención las lecturas de las máquinas y los resultados de los exámenes realizados por los médicos, hasta ahora todo era satisfactorio e increíble, Ken Washio había vuelto a la vida, y no solo eso, había recobrado su salud y fuerza, además de juventud, era absolutamente inverosímil, cosa que además de alegrar al grupo, también les despertaba sospechas, la mayoría de ellos se preguntaba… ¿Es él, el verdadero Ken Washio, o una especie de criatura que usurpa personas? Era una locura claro, pero, en su mundo, todo era posible ¿No? por lo que se darían a la tarea de averiguarlo, la mayoría de ellos, al menos. Al cabo de una hora, los tres doctores regresaron con el resto del grupo, para dar información sobre la consulta.

¿Cómo está doctor?- preguntó Joe.

¿No fue temporal su despertar, o sí?- le siguió Jun.

Ya está consciente ¿Verdad? ¿Ya no volverá a caer en coma?- cuestionó Ryu.

Volverá a despertar.- aseguró Jonathan a los muchachos.- De eso no hay ninguna duda.-

Lo que sí no podrá hacer.- agregó William.- Es salir de inmediato del hospital, no hasta que nos aseguremos de que está fuera de peligro.-

¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el niño.

Es la primera vez que la sangre de Drácula trabaja en un cuerpo tan deteriorado como el de su compañero, no sabemos si habrá alguna reacción al respecto, solo queremos ser precavidos, en estos momentos el virus circula por todo su cuerpo, por lo que debemos monitorear su evolución.-

Y ¿Para cuándo podrá salir de aquí?- siguió Joe con el interrogatorio.

Sí ¿Cuándo podrá volver a retomar sus entrenamientos y demás rutinas?-

Eso de los entrenamientos es muy apresurado.- respondió Kamo a Jun.- Mañana mismo, si todo va tan bien como hasta ahora, podrá comenzar a tomar líquidos y alimentos suaves.-

Y no podrá retirarse, hasta que hayamos tomado varias muestras.- le siguió Jonathan.

¿Muestras de qué?-

De todo, de sangre, saliva, biopsias, etc.- contestó William.- Este tipo de exámenes serán constantes hasta que sea dado de alta.-

Y ¿Cuánto durará todo eso?- comprendiendo el interés de los chicos, Kamo agregó.

Sé que desean sacarlo de aquí lo más pronto posible, salir a pasear y divertirse con él, y lo harán, ya que de esas actividades también necesitamos obtener resultados, pero todo a su debido tiempo.-

Solo deben tener paciencia.- finalizó Diderot.

Bueno chicos.- agregó el hombre del mostacho.- Lo importante es que está de vuelta con nosotros y podrán visitarlo en su cuarto las veces que quieran.-

Cierto, el que le revisemos, no significa que lo aislemos…no por ahora.- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo D'alembert, por lo que ocurría siempre con los pacientes en el pasado, pero igual lo alcanzaron a entender todos, y claro, a nadie le gustó.

Bueno, descansen, ya mañana podrán visitarlo de nuevo, ahora está dormido, tuvimos que sedarlo para que no tratara de salir corriendo.- a ninguno le extrañó esto, pues el chico estaba despertando a gran velocidad y conociéndolo, saldría de su habitación en busca de respuestas.

¡Perfecto! Entonces, hasta mañana.- respondió Jinpei por todos.

¡Hasta mañana!-

Ahora que estaban solos, que los tres doctores se retiraron para revisar sus datos, los miembros del equipo científico ninja, se organizaba para aclarar sus dudas con respecto al chico que descansaba dentro de Tzninacalli, algunos pensaban que debían someter al muchacho a una prueba de identidad, otro, entiéndase Joe, no estaba de acuerdo.

Yo considero necesario hacerle una prueba.- inició Jinpei.- Solo para estar tranquilos.-

No estoy de acuerdo.- intervino el cóndor.- Yo pude reconocerlo, era Ken.- señaló a todos su oído.- Estoy seguro.-

Pero no todos tenemos tu oído, así que es mejor cerciorarnos.- apoyó Ryu al pequeño, obviamente, molestando al siciliano.

¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades?- reclamó Joe molesto e irguiéndose para imponer con su altura.

¡NO! yo solo digo que…-

Solo decimos que nunca está demás confirmar tus datos.- agregó acertadamente la golondrina.- Así que mañana ejecutaremos…la prueba de las manzanitas.-

¡¿Queee?- gritaron los tres jóvenes.

¿No podemos ponerle otro nombre o hacer otra cosa?-

Estoy con Ryu, además de innecesario…es estúpido.-

¡No es estúpido!- reclamó el niño al búho y a Joe respectivamente.- A mí se me ocurrió la prueba y yo le pongo el nombre que quiera.-

Cielos.- suspiró resignada Jun junto a los chicos.- Ese es un juego muy viejo Jinpei, ya no estamos para eso.-

E insisto en que es innecesario.-

¡Vamos nee-chan!- casi suplicó el pequeño.- Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido y ahora que está Ken con nosotros…es una buena oportunidad para reírnos juntos…como antes de que él…- todos guardaron silencio al saber a qué se refería el niño, por ese lado tenía razón, pensaron los mayores, así que, aceptaron participar en el juego.

Está bien.- lo complació Jun sonriendo de manera amable.- Mañana realizaremos la prueba de las manzanitas.- el chico estaba contento, Joe con curiosidad preguntó.

¿Entonces estás admitiendo que estoy en lo cierto?- el niño ignoró al italiano.

La noche del despertar de Ken, fue difícil para todos nuestros amigos mantenerse dentro de sus habitaciones, en especial para el cóndor, pues todos deseaban quedarse con él por mas tiempo, Joe se encontraba recostado en su cama, no podía descansar tranquilamente sabiendo que su prometido, el chico que tanto amaba, se encontraba tan cerca de él, en toda su plenitud, fuera de peligro y en completa salud, a pocos metros de su propia habitación, por lo que, haciendo uso de su entrenamiento ninja, Joe Asakura dejó su cuarto, para escabullirse y llegar al lado de su novio.

La entrada a Tzninacalli no ofreció ningún reto, esta no tenía ninguna alarma ni mucho menos estaba cerrado, el único vigílante era Ronald Defeo y dormitaba frente a los variados aparatos del segundo piso, aprovechando que estos no presentaban ninguna anomalía, Ya dentro del cuarto, Joe comenzó a avanzar hasta la cama de Ken, encontrándose con la imagen más angelical que nunca antes había visto.

El joven de ojos azules se hallaba profundamente dormido, su cabello se encontraba esparcido en la almohada, su mano derecha descansaba junto a su rostro, mientras que la izquierda reposaba sobre su abdomen, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, ya no había nada irregular que delatara algún padecimiento mortal, Joe estaba agradecido, no paraba de admirarlo, miraba con detenimiento cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su blanca piel, cada hebra de su cabello, el siciliano no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan y recorrieran sus mejillas, ahora sabía lo que había sentido Ken, cuando él había regresado de la muerte como un cyborg, ahora comprendía lo que su novio estaba pensando, cada vez que el cóndor lo atrapaba observándolo embelesado.

Joe no pudo evitarlo, era mucha la necesidad y el deseo que sentía por estar con él, por lo que comenzó a tenderse a su lado, quería volver a sentir su calidez, volver a sentirse acompañado, por suerte para él, el sedante que le dieron a Ken estaba perdiendo su efecto, permitiéndole a este percatarse de su compañía, su llegada no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, era algo habitual entre los dos, Joe acostumbraba recostarse con él desde que había enfermado, en especial cada vez que tomaba uno de esos fuertes tratamientos contra la leucemia, de pronto el águila sintió que comenzaban a acariciar sus mejillas y cabello, lo cual le provocó una tenue sonrisa, luego, lentamente, Ken empezó a girarse para buscar refugio en el regazo de su amado.

Siempre fue reconfortante para Ken tener cerca a su novio, el calor de su cuerpo le aliviaba cualquier dolor que se presentara, su aroma le brindaba seguridad, el latido de su corazón le arrullaba hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, esta no fue la excepción. Ken consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, lo suficiente al menos para poder distinguir a su enamorado entre las sombras, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el joven de cabellos castaños, fue rodeando el torso de su amante, para de inmediato también ser abrazado, para Ken solo habían pasado algunas horas desde el final del asteroide, solo habían transcurrido un par de días desde la última vez que se había acurrucado con su prometido, no tenía idea de todo el tiempo que había pasado alejado de su lado, lo que para él habían sido unas cuantas horas, para Joe había sido una eternidad. Ken deseaba hacerle varias preguntas a su pareja, deseaba saber todo lo que habían pasado tanto él como sus compañeros, pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería, solo podía entre abrir los ojos y balbucear algunas palabras desordenadas, por lo que el siciliano comenzó a tranquilizarle.

Joe… ¿Có, mo…qué, pa…?-

¡Shhh! Guarda silencio…ya mañana hablaremos, descansa il mio amore (Amor mío)- Ken no se negó a esta orden y comenzó a relajarse sobre el pecho de su segundo al mando, debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, pues bien sabe que al llegar el día, cuando despierte, Joe ya no se encontrará a su lado.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Ken fue visitado por sus médicos, como se lo esperaba, se encontraba solo en su cama, buscó a su novio de reojo en los alrededores de su habitación, encontrándolo para su sorpresa, en el segundo piso de Tzninacalli, al parecer, planeaba estar presente en todos sus estudios. De inmediato los doctores le pusieron parcialmente al tanto de su situación, tratamientos y medicamentos utilizados en su cuerpo, por ahora no parecía correcto llenar la cabeza del chico con demasiados datos, primero debían averiguar que tan bien se había recuperado, mientras Ken era informado, le realizaban varias pruebas médicas, tanto biológicas como físicas.

Ken sabía que algo le estaban ocultando, podía leerlo con facilidad en los rostros de los galenos, estos le revisaban y trataban como si fuera una especie de objeto raro o milagro, era extraño y escalofriante a la vez, G-1 bien podría haberles sacado más información al respecto, pero, prefirió esperar hasta la llegada de sus compañeros, seguro ellos le podrían informar más, después del medio día sus colegas hicieron acto de presencia, cuando apenas se estaba recuperando de la visita de los médicos, el equipo científico ninja llegó listo a realizar sus propias pruebas de identidad.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Joe primero en forma seria.

Buenas tardes.- regresó el saludo Ken de manera sonriente y extrañado por el modo tan reservado del grupo entero.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Bueno, como deberás imaginarte.- inició Jinpei en tono ceremonial.- A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos y en base a las experiencias del pasado.-

¡Ah, vamos ya Jinpei!- reclamó cansada el cisne.- Déjate de tantas formalidades y comienza.-

¡A eso iba! Bien…- trató de volver a su papel de vocero, actuación que sacó una radiante sonrisa al águila.- Estamos aquí reunidos, para realizar nuestra propia prueba de identidad.- eso lo aclaraba todo.

¡Oh, vaya!- respondió el joven comenzando a tomar una actitud más seria.- Comprendo ¿Y ya eligieron la prueba a realizar?-

La tenemos.- contestó sonriente Jinpei.- haremos…la prueba de las manzanitas.- el chico en la cama, abrió los ojos a todo lo que podía.

¡¿Queee? ¿No se les pudo ocurrir otra cosa?- esta pregunta iba dirigida a todos, pero la mirada de Ken se centró en su segundo al mando, el cual solo pudo encogerse de hombros en señal de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

No, bueno…como seguro "Recordaras".- esto lo dijo el niño en un tono que ponía en duda la identidad de Ken.- Esta prueba consiste en…-

Consiste en decir un secreto bochornoso de cada uno de nosotros con el fin de obtener la identidad del otro, a la vez que también lo avergüenzas.- terminó aclarando las dudas el chico en la cama.- Así que empecemos ya ¿Quién va primero?-

Iremos por rangos.- ordenó Jinpei sonriendo, molestando más a Joe por ser el primero, el cual tuvo que aceptar y colocarse frente a la cama de Ken, en señal de reto.

¡Oigan! Esto no es justo.- alegó Ken.- Ustedes solo recibirán una indiscreción cada uno y yo tendré cuatro.-

¡Hey! Se supone que tu también estuviste de acuerdo con la prueba cuando se creó.-

Sí, porque soy muy curioso y me pareció divertido en su tiempo, pero ahora...creo que no…- los muchachos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante este reclamo.

Bueno, empecemos…Ken, tú primero.- el chico de ojos azules se quedó mirando fijamente al segundo al mando, el cual esperaba el supuesto secreto bochornoso para "Saber" si este era en verdad Ken Washio. El águila comenzó.

¿Recuerdas cuando pusiste esa trampa para ratones dentro de la caja de cereal?- Joe se alegró ante su propia travesura, pues en varias ocasiones, el águila se acababa la caja de cereal de fresa que él compraba, así, seco, solo metiendo la mano y listo, por lo que decidió darle un "Escarmiento" a su "Querido amigo", ya ubicado el recuerdo, Ken continuó.

¿Recuerdas que una vez sufriste de una fuerte y horrible urticaria en tus piernas, cadera y…demás partes?- el cóndor comenzó a ponerse serio ante lo que venía.

Sí ¿Por qué?-

Yo esparcí el interior de tus pantalones con un poco de polvo pica pica.-

¡¿Qué?- gritó entre indignado y divertido el cóndor.- ¡¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Hijo de…! ¡Por tu culpa me estuve retorciendo todo el maldito día! ¡¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasé con el médico? Al principio pensó que era una enfermedad venérea ¿Te imaginas lo que habrá pensado de mí?-

Lo mismo que todos los que conocen tu negro pasado…que era cuestión de tiempo.- las carcajadas sonaban fuerte, ya que era verdad este punto, pues Joe siempre se caracterizó en sus primeros días, por ser el más…"Sociable" del grupo y en ese momento, nadie sospechaba lo de ellos, como para pensar que se trataba de una broma de pareja. Sin poder defenderse al respecto, el siciliano trató de agarrarse de otro lado para seguir el reclamo.

Pero… pusiste eso en mis pantalones… ¡Esos eran mis pantalones favoritos y tuve que quemarlos, por tu culpa!-

¡Vamos, no llores! Todo lo que te pones se te ve bien, además me la debías, porque ¡Ya me tenías las dos manos llenas de moretones!-

También para que te acababas todo el cereal.- encara el cóndor al águila.

¿Para qué compras el que me gusta, si sabes que me lo voy a terminar todo?- acepta sin miedo el joven líder.

El grupo se había divertido mucho con esta anécdota, Ryu, Jinpei y Jun rieron con ganas al recordar las enormes ronchas que su compañero lució una semana completa y la vergonzosa visita al médico en busca de alguna enfermedad contagiosa, ya lo que respecta a la pelea de cereales y pantalones no le pareció tan simpática al cisne, pues eso daba pie a otro tipo de interpretaciones, mismas que a pesar de todo aún se negaba a creer.

Buena, esa estuvo buena, ahora toca el turno a Joe-aniki.- ordenó Jinpei.

Sí.- aseguró el cóndor.- Ahora es mi turno.- el joven Washio pasó saliva nervioso, el siciliano solo dijo.- "Wishin' and Hoppin'" ¿Recuerdas lo que hacías con esa canción?- el chico en cama abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, pues acostumbraba hacer el playback y la coreografía para su novio.

¡No te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta!- expresó Ken entre avergonzado y amenazante, para luego mover los labios en tono de suplica, solo para Joe.- Por favor.- el cóndor sonrió de manera pícara, pues tenía a su chico donde lo quería, por lo que aceptó guardar silencio, a pesar de la curiosidad del resto del equipo por saber de lo que estaban hablando, Joe dio por terminada la primera identificación, ahora, seguía Jun.

Bien, mi turno…empieza tú.- pidió el cisne.

Bueno…- comenzó Ken meditando un momento.- ¿Recuerdas Alemania? Tu y yo nos metimos como guarda espaldas encubiertos del hijo de uno de los políticos del lugar, lo seguimos hasta un bar y dentro un hombre muy atractivo se te quedó mirando fijamente.- la chica se sonrojó al recordar este hecho.- Luego se nos acercó lentamente y tú sonreíste con coquetería…- en este punto el chico no pudo soportar la risa.- Y lo único que quería saber de ti, era donde habías comprado tus gafas ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!- todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, el cisne no se sonrojó, se puso totalmente roja del coraje y la vergüenza, pues lo que Ken no dijo, era que al final, el famoso galán, le guiñó un ojo a él y no a ella. al parecer, la chica no tenía suerte con los hombres.

Sí, si, muy divertido, bien, ahora es mi turno.- el joven Washio junto al resto del equipo, dejaron las carcajadas de lado.

Ok.-

Aún me debes la cuenta del Snak-J, y la deuda se ha multiplicado por los intereses.- ahora era Washio el blanco de las burlas.

¡ ¿Queee? ¡ ¿Todavía? Pero creí que ya estaba liquidada, se supone que ya nos pagaron y… ¡Casi me muero! ¿No se supone que se perdonan las deudas si el que debe se muere?-

Solo sí muere, pero…- las risas continuaron ahora a expensas de Washio.

¡No puede ser!- ya se había aclarado la identidad del segundo miembro del equipo, en realidad, ya no hacía falta continuar, pero el morbo era poderoso y ahora seguía Jinpei.

¡Es mi turno, es mi turno!-

Está bien, empieza.-

Bien…- al decir esto, el chico sonrió pícaramente.- Ahora que Jun ha mencionado el merendero ¿Recuerdas lo que significa "Entre nosotros"?- Ken miró al pequeño con una mezcla de asombro y advertencia, la cual lógicamente no pasó inadvertida por el resto del grupo.

¿Entre nosotros?- preguntó la chica.

¿Qué significa eso?- le siguió Joe.

Nada importante.- aseguró Ken, mirando al niño de modo amenazante, para que no revelara al resto del grupo, que cuando Ken recibía una comida gratis por parte del pequeño en el Snak-J, simplemente Jinpei decía que eso quedaba "Entre nosotros" o sea, fuera de la cuenta. Ya aclarado este punto, la golondrina invitó a continuar el juego.

Bueno, ahora dime algo que me saque unas saludables manzanitas.- Ken sonrió maliciosamente.

Ok, te sacaré un manzanal completo.- amenazó al niño, luego de una pausa para ponerlo nervioso, dijo.- Yo fui el encargado por petición especial de Jun, para tener contigo, tu primera charla de hombre a hombre, cuando...- en ese preciso momento, las manos del niño cubrieron la boca de Ken, para impedir que continuara hablando, pero igual estas palabras arrancaron las carcajadas de sus compañeros, dejando al niño completamente rojo.

¡Huy! ¿Y qué clase de consejos te dio?- comenzó a interrogarlos Joe muy sonriente.

¡Vamos dinos Jinpei! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo nuestro intrépido líder?-

¡Guarden silencio par de morbosos! No pienso decirles nada.- reclamó el chico, luego de ser liberado por la golondrina, Ken preguntó.

¿Contento o necesitas más información?-

No gracias, así está bien, ya con eso te reconozco.- las risas continuaron por un breve momento, pues llegaba el turno de Ryu, que como todos, comenzó a prepararse para dar inicio al tormento.

¿Recuerdas la escuela de aviación a la que nos enviaron para hacer un curso?- Ken abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Recuerdas a doña Ana?-

¡Por todos los cielos no!- casi gritó avergonzado.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó muy interesado Jinpei, deseando que fuera algo muy vergonzoso para vengarse de Ken.

Doña Ana era la jefa de cocina en la escuela de vuelo, una mujer mayor de 60 años, ya abuela creo. por las tardes, en las regaderas, acostumbrábamos tomar la ropa de un compañero y dejarla en algún lugar del colegio para que fuera a buscarla, ya saben, completamente desnudo.- en este punto, todos miraron sorprendidos a ese par.- Así que, era el turno de Ken y varios tomamos su ropa y la dejamos en la cafetería, que para entonces ya estaba libre de estudiantes.- todos se imaginaron la escena y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

Desgraciados.- murmuró Ken molesto.

El juego de la ropa ya era habitual en el colegio, no podíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones por otra muda, porque tenias que atravesar las oficinas de los profesores, una vez dejaron la mía en pleno patio.- todos rieron más fuerte con la imagen mental de Ryu, como llegó al mundo en pleno jardín.- Tú tuviste suerte, al menos lograste salir con una pequeña toalla.-

Porque se la quité a un compañero, no porque ustedes me la dieran.- alegó el águila, muy sonrojado.

¿Recuerdas que pasó después?- preguntó el piloto.

¡Claro que lo recuerdo!- reclamó.- Ustedes dejaron mis cosas en una de las mesas del centro del comedor, y cuando se suponía que no había nadie ¡Se me apareció esa señora!- todos rieron con ganas.- ¡Esa toalla no lo cubría todo! ¡Estaba tan apenado con ella! Salí corriendo de ahí.- las risotadas se escuchaban a varios pisos arriba y abajo.

¡Oye! Pero desde entonces, siempre te sirvió doble postre, yo creo que le gustabas.-

¿Ah sí? ¿Y que te hizo pensar eso? ¿Los atrevidos guiños de ojo, los pícaros besos que me mandaba? O ¿Las pellizcadas que me daba en las…?- las carcajadas eran muchas y escandalosas, los chicos a pesar de estarse molestando entre ellos con semejantes memorias, también estaban disfrutando de los buenos tiempos, mismos que alguna vez pensaron, jamás iban a recordar con tanta alegría.

Ahora es mi turno.- todos bajaron el volumen de las risas para prestar atención.- ¿Recuerdas a la "Exuberante"?- la cara divertida de Ryu, se paralizó al escuchar ese nombre, los demás compañeros miraron divertidos a Ken y luego al piloto del dios fénix en busca de más información.

¿La exuberante?- inició Jun.

¿Quién es esa?- le siguió Joe.

¡Hey, picarón!- festejó Jinpei dándole fuertes golpes con el codo a su robusto compañero en su costado.- No nos dijiste que tenías novia en el colegio.-

No la tenía.- aclaró apenado el piloto.- Creo que con eso basta.- trató de terminar el asunto, pero.

¡Oh no!- alegó Ken.- es mi turno y voy a hablar.-

Y nosotros queremos escuchar.- le apoyó Jun.

Continua.- le permitió Joe a su novio, con cortesía.

Gracias, pues verán, en la escuela de pilotos, los chicos acostumbraban salir de fiesta los fines de semana, en lo personal, no me parecía correcto salir a perder el tiempo en juergas.- la chica lo miró con suspicacia, desde la esquina de la cama, donde se encontraba sentada, pues para entonces, ya el ambiente se había relajado y todos ocuparon un espacio junto a Ken.

¿En verdad esperas que te creamos eso? ¿Esperas acaso que te crea que siempre fuiste un niño bueno en la escuela?-

Yo sí le creo.- le defendió Joe, el cual se encontraba sentado justo a un lado del chico de ojos azules, Ken iba a sonreír agradecido por el apoyo de su segundo abordo, pero el siciliano agregó rompiendo el encanto.- Sabes perfectamente que Ken siempre ha sido un mojigato.- el semblante del águila no tardó en mostrar su enfado.- Él nunca iría a esos lugares, no sabe ni para qué sirven.- continuó Joe molestando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo del muchacho, que trataba de tirarlo de su cama.

Ja, ja, que simpático Joe, bueno, como sea.- finalizó Ken dirigiendo una mirada amenazante al cóndor, más tarde se encargaría de ajustar cuentas sobre su "Divertido" comentario, ahora debía terminar su historia.- Bien, una noche Ryu y algunos compañeros llegaron muy borrachos, celebrando la rutina de unas bailarinas exóticas, como yo no les hacía segunda, TODOS.- esto incluía a Ryu.- Me molestaron diciéndome diversas cosas, como que era aburrido y no sé que más.- el piloto de la nave sonrió apenado.- Como ya estaba molesto me iba a ir a la cama, cuando llamaron por teléfono, yo contesté, era para Ryu.- para este punto de la historia, el robusto joven comenzaba a molestarse.

Aún no puedo creer que me hicieras eso.-

Me la debías Ryu.- todos deseaban saber lo ocurrido y Ken no los hizo esperar más.- Bueno, la llamada era para Ryu y lo llamé, le dije que era una mujer, que la acababa de conocer y que se hacía llamar la "Exuberante"- todos comenzaron a reír, para este punto Ken también reía divertido.- Y cuando este tomó la bocina, dijo: Miii reiiiina ¿Quieeresss masss de tu muñecote?-

¿Y quien era?- preguntó Jun con una sonrisa.

¡ERA MI PAPÁ!- finalizó la historia el mismo Ryu, las carcajadas de todo el grupo eran ensordecedoras.- Me puso una por teléfono, que hasta la borrachera se me bajó.- las risotadas del equipo G sonaban a todo volumen.- Me reclamó, que sí a eso iba a la escuela, que sí se me hacía vicio me lo iba a quitar a guamazos, no sabes en la que me metiste ese día Washio.-

Me la debías por participar en el juego del escondite de ropa Nakanishi.- respondió el águila en el mismo tono, al cual el joven piloto solo dijo de manera relajada y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

¡Aahh! Era solo un juego…quien me iba a decir que luego de un par de años, ese mismo chico iba a ser mi jefe.- el resto de sus compañeros rieron divertidos ante esta observación.

El día se pasó muy rápido, las carcajadas y las anécdotas continuaron por varios minutos más sin necesidad de tener turnos, permitiendo que el grupo entero se reencontrara de nuevo, si había alguna duda al respecto del tratamiento, estas habían desaparecido por completo, ahora lo que más ansiaban todos, era que su compañero fuera dado de alta, para poder partir de vuelta al hogar y a la rutina. Los siguientes días como bien habían advertido los doctores, Ken fue sometido a diversos exámenes médicos, físicos y biológicos como la extracción de sangre entre otros fluidos, además de juegos de memoria, pruebas de inteligencia y resistencia entre otras más evaluaciones. Por las tardes, sus amigos podían tomar sus alimentos con él, y conversar de diversos temas y por las noches, puntualmente llegaba el cóndor a dormir a su lado, o al menos ese era el pretexto, pues, no faltaba que se quedaran conversando hasta muy noche o trataran de intimar un poco, Joe deseaba con toda su alma poder hacerle el amor a su novio, gustaba de ponerlo nervioso, besándolo y acariciándolo para que las máquinas lo registraran, Ken deseaba lo mismo, accedía al principio, nada más allá de un placentero faje, lo suficientemente atrevido para ver hasta donde podía llegar a engañar a los aparatos, nada que pudiera atravesar la ropa, era un juego peligroso que solo los dejaba hambrientos del cuerpo del otro. En una de esas tardes en las que el equipo ninja acompañaba a su líder, inició una conversación que todos deseaban tener desde hacía tiempo.

Y ¿Cómo van las investigaciones Ken?- inició la conversación Ryu frente a su atractiva charola de alimentos la cual consistía en una sabrosa carne asada, ensalada, papas a la francesa, puré de manzana, una soda helada y una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

Sí ¿Qué dicen tus doctores?- le siguió Jinpei, también frente a sus alimentos. Ken estaba seguro de que sus compañeros lo querían seguir molestando, con el simple hecho de traer ante él platillos más atractivos que el suyo, ya que su charola contaba solo con una pechuga de pollo hervida con puré de papa sin sal y ensalada por plato principal, un vaso de agua de fruta natural con poca azúcar y gelatina.

Todo va bien.- respondió el chico analizando con su cuchara su comida.- Ayer tocaron exámenes de conocimiento y están muy sorprendidos.-

¿Por qué sacaste el mínimo?- preguntó Jun con una sonrisa en su delicado rostro, al tiempo que las risitas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar para celebrar la broma del cisne.

¡Ja, ja!- respondió Ken como defensa.- Están sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que me he adaptado a todo.-

Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos.- agregó Joe con una sonrisa.

Yo también.- se unió Jinpei.- La verdad, creí que de recuperarte, quedarías incapacitado de por vida, tu sabes…- no pudo continuar el chico, pero igual lo entendieron todos.

Menos mal que el Dr. Nambu prestó interés a un estudio tan extraño como este.- agregó Jun un tanto nostálgica al mencionar al finado médico.- De lo contrario, no estaríamos aquí comiendo juntos.-

Algo me dice que su ayuda va más allá de las investigaciones médicas de Ken.- comentó Joe dejando de lado sus propios alimentos. Todos comprendieron a qué se refería, por lo que de inmediato se dirigieron a su joven líder.

Ken…- el susodicho prestó atención.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?- comenzó Ryu con el interrogatorio.

¡Sí! Yo también quiero saber ¿Cómo salimos de ahí?- le siguió Jinpei.- ¿Cómo llegamos a la nave?-

Según Kamo, todo fue gracias al dispositivo que te entregaron.- trató de ayudarlo Jun.- ¿Recuerdas algo?- todos esperaban una respuesta para sus propias preguntas y para la de su compañera, Ken por su parte, dejó su pollo de lado para meditar un momento.

No estoy muy seguro.- se tomó un minuto el joven líder para poner en orden sus ideas.- Lo último que recuerdo fue una luz blanca, muy brillante…y luego…despertar aquí, frente a los doctores.- los compañeros del chico tomaron asiento en su cama, para no perderse ninguna de sus palabras.

¿Esa luz blanca?- preguntó Jinpei asustado.- ¿Era el túnel al más allá?-

¡PAF! ¡No seas baboso!- le corrigió Joe de inmediato, con un manazo en la cabeza.

¡No ves que Ken no se murió!- le reclamó Jun.

Esa luz era otra cosa ¿Verdad?-

No lo sé…- todos aguardaron inquietos.- Recuerdo que, después de eliminar a Sosai Z con mi espada, se dieron varias explosiones a mi alrededor, luego, caí al piso y…no sé como es que llegó el emblema del doctor Nambu a mi mano.-

¿No lo sacaste tu?-

No lo recuerdo, solo sé que lo tenía en mi mano y trataba de sostenerlo con fuerza para no perderlo y, después, me desmaye, perdí la consciencia por unos segundos, y… luego, vi la luz blanca y los doctores.- relataba a sus compañeros con la mirada pérdida, como si tratara de encontrar sentido a sus memorias.

Quizás, en el momento en el que sostenías el emblema, este se activó.- deducía Joe.

Eso suena lógico.- le apoyaba su compañera.

Es una suerte que Ken descubriera como activar la insignia.-

Entonces, tú nos sacaste de ahí ¡Lo sabía!- festejaba el niño, cuando Ken agregó.

No lo creo, me parece que fue el mismo doctor Nambu el que nos rescató.-

¡¿Queee?-

¿Lo dices por que él creo el sistema?-

No solo por eso, estoy seguro de…de haberlo visto ante mi.-

¡ ¿Queee?-

¿De qué estás hablando?- exigió saber Joe.

¿Cómo pudo haber estado ahí si el director está muerto?-

¿Entonces si estabas en el túnel?-

¡Jinpei!-

No sé si se trataba del túnel, pero recuerdo haber visto un lugar color azul, y él, estaba ante mí cuando me derrumbe.- ninguno de los presentes dejaba de prestar atención.

¿Cómo se veía?-

¿Te dijo algo?-

Era muy confuso.- el silencio se hizo para escucharle.- Se veía como siempre, vestía de traje y su bata blanca, me decía que debía vivir, que debíamos regresar a la tierra y que todo volvería a la normalidad.- en este punto, ninguno pudo contener las lágrimas, incluido Ken.- Me, pidió que me pusiera de pie y…que debía ser como el fénix, que debía ser inmortal.- tanto el joven de ojos azules como el resto de sus compañeros trataron de tranquilizarse y dar sentido a las palabras del águila.

Supongo que.- intentó continuar Joe.- Nambu dijo eso por que sabía que este tratamiento funcionaría, que todos volveríamos y tu te recuperarías.- el resto del grupo estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, a pesar de guardar silencio.

Eso creo.-

Quien lo diría.- agregó el pequeño, llamando la atención de todos.- A pesar de ya no estar con nosotros, el doctor Nambu aún esta salvando nuestro trasero.- este atrevido comentario, de alguna manera animó al resto del grupo, los cuales solo sonrieron y movieron sus cabezas de manera afirmativa. Como aun el ambiente era tenso y reinaba el silencio, Ken trató con cuchara en mano, de cambiar el tema diciendo.

¡Oigan! ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera cambiar de charola conmigo?-

¡Noo!-

¡Aahh! Me lo esperaba.- las tan necesarias risas llegaron.

Luego de algunos días y varios estudios también, por fin Ken fue dado de alta, de manera parcial, claro, el chico podía salir de Tzninacalli y pasearse por el instituto, pero nada aun de llegar al pueblo o salir fuera de la ciudad, ya que los doctores deseaban seguir estudiándolo en actividades más intensas, como entrenando con su equipo por ejemplo. A las siete de la noche del día del informe, el joven sería llevado a una habitación independiente, lejos de las miradas investigadoras de los doctores y de los aparatos, como Joe sabía que necesitaría sus cosas, llegó a la habitación con una mochila sobre el hombro, dentro de ella, estaban sus objetos personales. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con la cama vacía y sin nadie en ambos pisos, esto era extraño pues se suponía que dentro de dos horas sería trasladado, de inmediato comenzó a llamarlo.

¡Ken! ¡Ken!-

¡En el baño!- se escuchó la voz de su novio.

¿Sigues dando muestras gratis?-

Ja, ja…simpático.- alcanzó a escucharse desde el interior.- eso ya se acabo, por fin me dejaron en paz.-

¿Entonces?- preguntó el siciliano acercándose a la puerta del baño.

Voy a darme una ducha.-

¡Oh! Eso suena como una invitación.-

Joe sonrió pícaramente y con el pretexto de entregar las pertenencias de Ken, el cóndor abrió la puerta del baño y entró. El lugar era amplio y estaba dividido en dos secciones, la primera parte era un gran pasillo con espacio para una silla de ruedas y dos ayudantes, ahí podías quitarte la ropa y colocarla en ganchos, al atravesar la puerta, a mano derecha, estaba un tocador de piedra con un gran espejo y un lavamanos, al frente de la entrada estaba el escusado y a la izquierda, a un metro de distancia se encontraba la regadera y la tina, protegida con una cortina de plástico blanca, Joe que se encontraba en el área de guarda ropa, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie a simple vista, por lo que, volvió a llamar.

Ken ¿Dónde estás?-

Acá adentro.- le respondieron de la segunda parte del cuarto, por lo que con mochila en hombro, el cóndor se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba su compañero, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Ken, te traje tus cosas, pensé que… ¡Oh, cielos!- el hombre de afilada mirada enmudeció al encontrarse con su compañero parado de puntillas sobre el lavabo de piedra, al parecer estaba tan concentrado en encontrar algo en la pared, que había olvidado que usaba una diminuta bata de hospital, sin nada abajo.- ¡Mama mía! Ken ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?- preguntó apenas Joe, sin dejar de admirar el paisaje.

Estoy buscando un poco de privacidad.- se explicaba el joven, mientras el siciliano aprovechaba el momento para regresar sobre sus pasos y cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño.- Hay una cámara aquí ¿Ves? No quiero que me estén espiando, ya lo hicieron el primer día que me dejaron dar un baño, se supone que era necesario para cuidar que no sufriera una recaída o algo parecido, era razonable, supongo, pero después de dos días comencé a sabotearlas, lo malo es que siempre las reparan.- explicaba el águila a un desinteresado compañero.- Sé que pronto tendré una habitación propia, pero no quiero salir de aquí oliendo a quirófano, no quiero llevar esa peste conmigo y tampoco quiero que estén observando, es lógico ¿No crees?- se giró para buscar la aprobación de su compañero, por suerte para él, este ya estaba a su lado.

Totalmente.- contestó sin saber de qué le estaban hablando, pues él solo tenía ojos y cabeza para el desnudo cuerpo de su amado.

¡Listo!- anunció Ken bajando de la mesa de piedra y quedando de pie frente al espejo, gracias a este, pudo ver que su compañero ya se encontraba detrás de él sin quitarle los ojos de la espalda y la parte baja de esta, por lo que, con una sonrisa pícara, el águila se levantó el cabello y pidió a su novio.- Joe ¿Podrías ayudarme? Yo solo no alcanzó a desatarlo.- el segundo al mando sonrió feliz ante la invitación.

El siciliano de inmediato acató órdenes, pero no de la manera en la que Ken pensó que se llevarían acabo, primero pasó sus largos dedos por la nuca del chico para sentir su piel, pero en lugar de comenzar a desatar los nudos de su bata, Joe lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la parte trasera de su cuello, decidido a devorarlo mientras sus manos se deslizaban salvajemente sobre la piel de sus piernas y pecho.

Ken recibió este asalto con gran satisfacción y deseo, hacía tiempo que quería estar con Joe, el contacto con sus labios, el olor de su piel, su sola presencia le embriagaban los sentidos, el chico de ojos azules comenzó a hundir su mano izquierda en la abundante melena de su hombre, al tiempo que llevaba la derecha en busca de la de su compañero, para tratar de manipular la ola desbocada de placer que estaba recibiendo en sus puntos débiles, pronto Ken sintió que su amado había encontrado el camino rumbo a su entrepierna y empezaba a apoderarse de su intimidad, al tiempo que reclamaba el néctar de sus labios, la avidez con la que este agasajaba sus testículos y como su palma le acariciaba el pene, le provocaba varios y extraordinarios espasmos, al grado de obligarle a cerrar las piernas, atrapando al intruso entre ellas, esto excitaba mucho al cóndor, su propio cuerpo lo delataba, el hombre de afilada mirada pegó la cadera de su chico contra su propia entrepierna, para restregarle su pronunciada erección contra las nalgas, para que se enterara de lo excitado que se encontraba, Ken arqueó su espalda fascinado.

¡Ahh…Joe!- alcanzó a exclamar el águila, con los ojos cerrados, luego de liberarse del apasionado beso en busca de aire.

¡Mmhh, Ken…!- apenas podía hablar el cóndor, pues ahora recorría con sus labios el camino de su mejilla al oído del muchacho.

El italiano continuaba seduciéndose con el exquisito cuerpo de su novio, sin importar que su pantalón se encontrara entre ellos, Joe disfrutaba los embistes que daba contra las bien redondeadas nalgas del águila, el joven castaño no paraba de gemir entre sus brazos, sus fuertes arremetes obligaron al muchacho a sostenerse del mueble de piedra, era realmente enloquecedor sentir ese pronunciado bulto enterrarse justo entre sus glúteos, una verdadera promesa de lo que vendría pronto, llevándose dos dedos de la mano derecha a la boca, Joe aprovechó tanto para degustar los jugos de su amante, como para humedecerlos más, pronto el más pequeño de los dos, comenzó a sentir como tentaban en su pequeña y sonrosada entrada, primero fue con un dedo, luego fueron dos los que lo volvieron loco.

¡Aahh!- exclamó de placer Ken al sentir la invasión.- ¡Aahh!-

¡Aahh…Ken!- gimió también el cóndor.- ¡Estás…tan, apretado!-

Joe estaba fascinado con lo cerrado y caliente que estaba el interior del chico, el movimiento de los dedos hacía que Ken perdiera la razón de placer, gemía ansioso de poder sentirlo por completo, ser desgarrado y embestido por su potente falo, sentir su calor, llenarse con su esencia, no podía esperar mas para estar totalmente empalado por su amado, así que llevó su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cuerpo para tratar de encontrar y abrir la cremallera del francotirador, el cóndor pensaba lo mismo, no podía seguir con esto, al principio fue divertido, pero para entonces su rigidez ya era dolorosa y lo ajustado de su ropa lo estaba torturando, por lo que también se dio a la tarea de eliminar la estorbosa prenda, con desesperación comenzó a abrirse el pantalón y a bajar sus interiores, liberando así su pene de su prisión de mezclilla, después comenzó a rozarlo justo en la parte baja de la espalda de Ken, este al sentirlo, volvió a llevar su mano hacía atrás, para acariciar y masturbar la virilidad de su amado.

¡Ahh, ahh! Joee…- jadeaba suplicante el águila mientras frotaba con su mano.

¡You'll be mine, Ken! (Serás mío, Ken)- susurró el siciliano en su oído, antes de volver a probar sus labios.

Mientras la lengua del italiano recorría y acariciaba la del joven castaño, el hombre más alto tomó su propio falo para colocarlo justo en el recto de su pareja, este dejó de besarlo para prepararse a recibirlo, entreabriendo un poco sus piernas y sosteniéndose del mueble, poco a poco Joe fue introduciendo su dura hombría dentro de la caliente y estrecha cavidad del águila, era tanta la necesidad de poseerlo, que comenzó a meterse sin detenerse un segundo, sin esperar a que su compañero estuviera completamente preparado, Ken gritó de dolor al sentir la irrupción al tiempo que buscaba sostenerse tanto del lavabo frente a él como del mismo espejo, varios fueron los sollozos y las lágrimas que escaparon mientras Joe lo iba penetrando.

Ken agradeció al cielo cuando logró sentir que sus nalgas golpeaban contra la pelvis y los testículos de su pareja, esto significaba que Joe por fin estaba completamente adentro, se sentía muy caliente, todo su interior parecía arder, Joe por su parte estaba maravillado, la pequeña y angosta cavidad de Ken estrechaba con fuerza su enorme verga, el calor de su cueva le estaba volviendo loco, sin perder más el tiempo, comenzó a cabalgarlo con una extraña mezcla de gentileza y violencia.

Las constantes arremetidas de Joe, hacían que ambos jadearan y gimieran indecorosamente, el lacerante dolor que al principio Ken había sentido, se convirtió rápidamente en absoluto y desbordante placer, el cóndor se sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas de su pareja para empujarle y sostenerle sucesivamente, sus grandes y redondas piezas de carne chocaban rítmicamente contra las nalgas de su amante, su natural lubricante se había mezclado con un poco de sangre, permitiendo así que su pene, se deslizara más fácilmente, Ken no paraba de gozar la fuerte irrupción contra su ano, tampoco podía evitar gritar de gusto y sonreír con los constantes halagos que Joe le consagraba sobre su persona, el joven guerrero podía sentir repetidamente como el grueso glande del cóndor le acribillaba la próstata sin piedad alguna, el sonido del bombeo era absolutamente desquiciante.

¡Ahh, Joe, Joe!- gritaba como enajenado Ken.- ¡Ya, no…me, ven…!-

¡La mia, vita! (Vida mía) ¡Non, posso! ¡Non, posso! (Ya no puedo, ya no puedo)- también gritaba el cóndor al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de su bombeo.- ¡Lo vi, riempirá, completamente! (Te llenaré por completo)-

¡Joe! ¡AAahhh!-

¡KEN!-

El orgasmo que les siguió fue más que extraordinario para ambos, Ken arqueó su espalda y apretó con fuerza su esfínter al sentir el primer disparo de semen, gritaba aún más fuerte al calentarse con la cremosa leche de Joe cubriéndole íntimamente, el cóndor apretó con dominio su pubis contra los glúteos de su novio para que este no se escapara y así poder vaciarse por completo, los gruñidos de placer que emitía el siciliano, lejos de asustar a Ken le excitaban demasiado, pues sonaba como todo un hombre, como el macho que era y le deleitaba.

Al tiempo que Ken era llenado de la savia de su pareja, él también dejaba escapar la suya, manchando con su primer disparo, la pared del lavabo, las siguientes venidas cayeron en manos del siciliano, que luego de apresarlo, masturbó y apretó hasta dejarlo vacío. Pasaron varios minutos, una eternidad quizás, ninguno de los dos lo sabía con seguridad, luego de reaccionar a tan maravillosa culminación, de ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo ocupado por ambos, los jóvenes amantes comenzaron a besarse tiernamente.

Ambos abandonaron esa primera postura, para poder estar de pie uno frente al otro, fue así como Joe se percató de las lágrimas aun marcadas en las mejillas de su novio y de la mezcla de sangre y semen que escapaba de su ano para recorrer sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, no se había percatado de lo brusco que había sido, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, él estaba consciente de perder la razón por completo, cuando se encontraba haciéndole el amor a Ken Washio, con ninguna o ninguno de sus anteriores amantes le había pasado, solo con ese chico, apenado por haberlo lastimado, el siciliano iba a decir algo, cuando dos de los rosáceos y largos dedos de su amado, se posaron en sus labios.

No te atrevas a decir algo.- advertía el águila, para luego besarlo.

La joven pareja volvió a fusionarse en un apasionado beso, decididos a hacer de este reencuentro algo inolvidable, ocultos en el pequeño cuarto de baño, ambos se entregaron nuevamente, ya nada más importaba, nada más existía que no fueran ellos, nada más necesitaban que no fuera el uno al otro.

Fin del capitulo 5.

Notas de autor:

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, con respecto a la fecha que dio Ken, la saqué de la primera ova de la serie, esa que tiene los nuevos diseños de personajes. Lo que se refiere al papá de Ryu y la escuela de aviación, me pareció entre lógico y conveniente, en algún lado leí, no recuerdo si era un fic o datos de la serie, que Nambu se llevó al niño con la aprobación del padre para que estudiara, así que lo hice del conocimiento de la escuela de aviación, pero no del resto, y claro, lo referente a las palabras de Nambu para Ken, las tomé de una traducción hecha por una fan de la serie, como estaban en inglés, la traducción al español decían algo parecido.

Si algo de lo anterior está equivocado, lo siento, pero por más que buscó, encuentro poca información de la serie, sí saben algo, no sean malos y compártanlo. Gracias.


End file.
